Thrud
by Valkiria Thrud
Summary: PROLOGO: Los dioses aun no llegan a Midgard. Thor vive feliz con su familia, al menos en la opinion de él. ¿Pero que pasa cuando su hija no esta de acuerdo con su idea de familia felíz?...No soy muy buena con los Summary, entren y averiguen más. 10 capi!
1. Prologo

**THRUD**

**Prologo**

Todo parecía ser un día perfecto, una mañana muy tranquila en el palacio de Bliskimir, la servidumbre del palacio parecía estar muy inquieta, los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro, preparaban todo para la gran celebración que se llevaría acabo en el esplendoroso palacio, seria una gran fiesta, en honor de la única hija del soberano del palacio. Se festejaba el cumpleaños de Thrud, hija de Thor y de Sif.

Thor amaba mucho a su pequeña hija, que en realidad no era tan pequeña, pero el la veía de esa forma ya que era su única hija mujer.

Sus otros dos hijos Magni y Modi eran muy sobre protectores con ella. La belleza de Thrud era sublime. Así que ellos se encargaban de espantarle los pretendientes que se le acercaban, y ella era el principal motivo por el cual Thor era enemigo de los gigantes de hielo. En varias ocasiones muchos gigantes se habían escabullido y logrado cruzar el puente que custodiaba Heimdall, solo con la intención de desposar a Thrud.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

No muy lejos del palacio, en los jardines de este; se encontraba la joven, de larga cabellera rubia como la de su madre, y ojos carmesí, que había heredado del lado paterno. Su piel era tan blanca y suave.

Amaba pasear por los jardines que rodeaban el castillo de su padre. Todas las mañanas salía a pasear entre los jardines para deleitarse con el dulce aroma matutino de las flores.

No le había agradado mucho la idea que tenia su padre en festejar su cumpleaños, para ella era otro día más, no tenia mucho sentido hacer fiesta todos los años, cuando sabia perfectamente que al ser inmortal jamás moriría; por lo tanto siempre cumpliría años, no necesariamente tenia que hacerle una fiesta cada año.

Su atención estaba enfocada en las hermosas rosas que estaban entre los jardines de la residencia de su padre. Las flores eran su fascinación, le encantaba comenzar y terminas los días disfrutando de la sinfonía de aromas que inundaba aquel lugar.

-Sabes, con tu presencia aquí, opacas a las flores.- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se giro y se encontró con un joven de cabello azabache y ojos del color zafiro. La miraba con una tierna sonrisa, que ella correspondió de la misma manera.

-No esperaba que llegaras tan temprano.- le dijo ella.

-Queria ser el primero en felicitar a tan hermosa dama.- respondió, tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Lamento informarte que ese puesto ya te lo quitaron.- dijo al momento que tomaba su mano para levantarse. Pero no espero la acción que ejecuto el chico. El había besado su mano de forma muy galante.

-No hay ningún problema si esas personas fueron su familia.- dijo cuando hubo terminado con su acción.

Ella no hizo más que sonrojarse por el atrevimiento del chico, nunca antes el había tenido ese gesto con ella. Tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, prácticamente desde que eran niños, pero jamás había hecho eso. Definitivamente ya no era el niño que ella conoció.

-Eh… bueno, creo que será mejor de entrar al palacio, si mis hermanos me ven a solas contigo, seguramente armaran un escándalo.- dijo riendo nerviosamente por lo que podrían hacer sus hermanos.

-¡Es demasiado tarde!- grito una voz que provenía detrás de un árbol cercano.- ¡Ya los ví!- grito saliendo de su escondite.

-¡Modi!-grito Thrud molesta porque su hermano la estuviera espiando.

-¡Que crees que diría nuestro padre si supiera que te ves a escondidas con Forsetti!- pregunto Modi señalando con un dedo índice al chico en cuestión.

-No nos estamos viendo a escondidas.- declaro en su defensa Thrud.

-A no. Y entonces como explicas lo que el acaba de hacer.- cuestiono Modi.

-No tienes porque molestarte por eso Modi.- respondió Forsetti tratando de evitar que se hiciera una riña entre los dos hermanos.

-Si, como no es tu hermana a la que están tratando de ligarse.- respondió Modi.

-¡Ay! ¡Hermano!- exclamo molesta de lo sobre protector que era el.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos te están esperando, recuerda que es tu fiesta.- dijo al momento en que la tomaba de la mano, prácticamente llevándola en contra de su voluntad.

Así los dos se marcharon, dejando atrás a Forsetti quien miraba la escena un poco apenado por el comportamiento de Modi. Y según lo que le había dicho Thrud, Magni era aun más exagerado. Pobrecilla, tener un padre y hermanos así, si que debía ser difícil.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Los invitados comenzaron a arribar en el lugar, admiraban la decoración que había en el lugar, sobre todo tratándose de la hija de Thor, era de esperarse que el siendo un padre tan consentidor, como lo era con ella, hicieran una fiesta jamás antes vista.

Thrud se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal, acompañada por su madre y Magni, quienes conversaban amenamente. En cambio ella, se sentia desplazada por ambos, y se dio cuenta de que si se retiraba ellos jamás notarían su ausencia.

Se levanto de su asiento procurando no llamar la atención de se madre y su hermano, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos seguían en lo suyo, se marcho en dirección a su habitación para descansar del bullicio de todos los dioses que se encontraban en el lugar. El único que paso desapercibido esto, fue Forsetti, quien vio en esto una oportunidad de oro para poder tener un momento a solas con la festejada y decirle lo que siente.

Mientras tanto, el señor del trueno se acercaba a la mesa principal hablando animadamente con su mejor amigo el dios del engaño Loki.

-¿Dónde esta Thrud?- pregunto Thor a su esposa e hijo.

-Esta…- dijo Sif, su esposa, pero no pudo continuar al darse cuenta que no había nadie en el asiento que estaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde esta?- volvió a preguntar un poco mas molesto.

-Hace un momento se encontraba sentada con nosotros.- respondió Magni.- Talvez este con Modi.-

-No lo creo, Modi esta hablando con Syn.- señalo su padre.

-No te preocupes querido.- dijo Sif.- debe estar en su habitación, sabes que a ella no le gusta tanto alboroto. A ella le gusta más la tranquilidad.-

-Pero sabe que debe estar presente, no puede marcharse así como si no fuera descortés el dejar a los invitados sin antes disculparse.-dijo Thor.- además había prometido a Loki presentarle a mi hija, la ultima vez que la vio era prácticamente un bebe.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, comprendo lo que debe sentir Thrud, a mi tampoco me gusta tanto alboroto.- dijo Loki.

-Pero aun así, le he dicho muchas veces que no lo haga.-

-En lugar de estar aquí conversando, será mejor que vallamos a buscarla.- dijo Magni.

Los cuatro salieron del salón, y fueron a buscarla en los lugares que ella solia frecuentar. Y debido a que Loki no la conocía, fue junto con Thor a buscarla. Realmente no creía que fuera conveniente, dado que el caso de que la encontrase el, probablemente este la regañaría, y el no queria meterse en asuntos familiares.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Forsetti caminaba siguiendo a Thrud sin que esta se diese cuenta de ello. A pesar de ser amigos de la infancia, jamás había entrado al palacio de Bliskimir, y por consiguiente no conocía el camino a la habitación de la joven.

La seguía con extrema cautela, para que ella no notase su presencia. Ella se detuvo frente a una gran puerta doble color hueso con hermosos adornos en ella. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Segundos después, Forsetti se aproximo a la puerta y se mantuvo unos momentos ante ella, la miraba con interés; si así de hermosa era la puerta… ¿Cómo debía ser el interior de aquella habitación?

Por mucho tiempo había soñado conocer los aposentos de su amada, saber si ella vivía como lo merecía, como la más hermosa diosa debía vivir. Hasta que se dio cuenta que perdía su tiempo en admirar aquella entrada, cuando lo que realmente le interesaba era lo que aquella habitación guardaba en su interior.

Aproximo su mano y con los nudillos toco la puerta esperando respuesta del otro lado.

-Adelante.- dijo la voz de joven que le robaba el sueño.

Sin titubear, abrió la puerta encontrándose con la dueña de su corazón. Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, observando la luna que brillaba intensamente en lo alto del firmamento.

-No esperaba que fueras tú, Forsetti.- dijo ella, dirigiendo su mirada al umbral de la puerta que era donde se encontraba el nombrado.

-Vine a ver como estabas, te vi abandonar el salón, y creía que algo te ocurría.- comento cerrando la puerta para poder tener mas privacidad, si es que queria hablar con ella.

-No, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada. Lo que pasa es que no me agrada el bullicio de las fiestas, por mas que se lo digo a mi padre el jamás me hace caso.- dijo sonriendo gentilmente, lo cual hizo que el moreno se sonrojara un poco.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Hasta que ella volvió su mirada a la luna hasta perderse en la hermosura que del astro.

-Me gustaría poder ser libre.- dijo sin inmutarse de la posición en la que estaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No eres feliz?- pregunto extrañado de el comentario de Thrud, el siempre la veía tan feliz y enérgica.

-Mi padre y mis hermanos siempre andan tras de mi. No me dan un respiro, me siento como si estuviese encadenada.- dijo. Ahora había bajado su mirada dirigiéndola hacia un punto indefinido del suelo.

Forsetti estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse tan estrepitosamente hizo que se detuviera, para dirigir su mirada a quien osaba tal interrupción.

Fue grande la sorpresa en ambos al ver al Dios Thor parado en la entrada junto al Dios Loki, quien al mirar a Forsetti no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada fría, que fue correspondida por el nombrado con una mirada de odio.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ!?- grito Thor enfurecido al ver a un hombre en la habitación de su hija.

El aludido no pudo responder, sabía de antemano que Thor era el dios más fuerte (físicamente) de todos los dioses. Y siendo el dios de la paz, detestaba las peleas. Por lo tanto no le vio el caso de tratar de razonar con el. Ese Dios era demasiado terco con respecto a si de su hija se trataba.

-¡No estamos haciendo nada si es lo que piensas, papá!- aclaro Thrud, quien se había aproximado hacia su padre, para poder evitar que este le hiciera algún daño al moreno, si es que eso era lo que tenia planeado. Pero no se había percatado de la segunda persona que había entrado a su habitación junto a su padre.

Loki había dejado de mirar a Forsetti para posarla hacia la hermosa hija de Thor, jamás había visto una criatura tan sublime. La última vez que la vio aun andaba en pañales, y ahora ya era toda una mujer. Lastima que era la hija de su amigo, porque si no lo fuera, se lanzaría a conquistarla.

-¡QUIERO QUE SE MARCHE!- el grito de Thor saco a Loki de sus pensamientos.

-Esta bien, me marcho.- dijo simplemente sin protestar. Se marcho pasando de largo al dios enfurecido, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio al dios del caos.

-¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver! ¡Entendido!- ordeno.

-Pero papa el es mi amigo, no puedes decirme con quien puedo y no puedo hablar.-

Sin embargo el no le hizo caso, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse seguido de Loki, quien miro a la chica por ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación.

En cambio, Thrud se echo a llorar en su cama, su padre la amaba demasiado, tanto que le causaba daño sin querer. Estuvo llorando durante mucho tiempo hasta ya no pudo derramar una lagrima mas.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Thor y Loki bajaban al salón para disculpar a su hija con los invitados argumentado que ella se sentia indispuesta para seguir con la fiesta, pero que era su deseo que continuasen con la celebración.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Había estado pensando en su situación, ya no soportaba el permanecer encerrada por los celos paternos de su padre. Así que tomo una decisión.

Ingeniándoselas para salir por su ventana, salio corriendo en dirección al puente que custodiaba el dios Heimdall. Ahí, se encontró con el, quien fue el único dios en no asistir a la fiesta, y suponiendo que el dormía, a paso lento se dirigió al inicio del puente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- dijo una voz tranquila a su espalda.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Me marcho a Midgard.- dijo volviéndose para encarar a su tío.

El dios se incorporo y avanzo hasta donde ella estaba, examinándola hasta dar con quien era ella.

-¿Y porque lo haces?-

-Ya no soporto vivir como lo he hecho hasta ahora… es por eso que pienso comenzar una nueva vida donde nadie me conozca.- dijo firmemente.

-No te culpo, Thor es un insoportable. Lo que tu no quieres es que el te encuentre ¿Cierto?- dijo Heimdall.- yo puedo ayudarte con ello.-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto incrédula.

-…-el simplemente no respondió.

-Y ¿Cómo?-

-Puedo darte una nueva vida, si es eso lo que quieres.- señalo.

-Claro. Eso es lo que quiero.-

-Pero, tendrás que olvidar todo lo que has vivido y quien eres. Te enviare a Midgard, y nacerás allá como una humana.- dijo.

-Esta bien.- dijo firmemente ella.

-Estas realmente segura de que es lo que quieres.-

-Si.-

Al decir esto, Heimdall utilizo un conjuro el cual hizo que Thrud comenzara a desvanecerse ante la vista del dios de la estrategia.

Los días que le siguieron a ese, fueron muy intranquilos en todo Asgard, la búsqueda de la hija de Thor se realizaba incansablemente personalmente por el padre, que con la ayuda de Odin, su padre, buscaban por todos los rincones de Asgard. Odin, amaba mucho a su nieta, apreciaba los momentos que podía compartir con ella, cada una de esas experiencia lo llenaban de gozo. Ahora todo eso había sido reemplazado por la angustia de no saber que había sido de ella.

Y una gran culpa se había anidado en el corazón de Thor al sentirse culpable de la desaparición de su hija.

Ningún dios sabía que Heimdall conocía la ubicación de la chica, quien ahora estaba en espera de nacer del vientre de una humana.


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: **A pesar de que solo paso un día desde que subí el fic, e decidido actualizarlo pronto. Estas actualizaciones solo serán rápidas hasta que yo vea respuesta de los lectores. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo cinco. Bueno eso era todo, realmente no tengo nada importante que decir.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok me pertenecen.

**THRUD**

Por _Valkiria Thrud_

**Capítulo 1**

Las calles de la ciudad eran iluminadas por los tenues rayos de luz que anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, poco a poco el sol iba alumbrando cada rincón que era cubierto por las tinieblas de la noche anterior, y en su camino anunciaba a las personas, que era el momento de iniciar con su jornada laboral.

Las manecillas del reloj anunciaban las ocho, y la joven estudiante aun seguía en cama, a pesar de que el sol le daba de lleno en la cara, ella se resistía ante la voluntad del astro rey.

La noche anterior no había sido nada placentera para la chica, quien a duras penas se incorporo en su puesto sin abrir sus hermosos ojos, con su mano derecha utilizando el dorso de esta, se restregó un ojo para poder deshacerse del endemoniado sueño que se negaba a abandonarla.

Pocos minutos después, ya estaba en el comedor de su hogar, para recibir el alimento más importante del día. Tomo un trozo de pan tostado y le unto un poco de mermelada, para después llevarlo a su boca, pero dicho alimento nunca llego; este calló al suelo y la persona que lo consumiría terminó con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa, entregándose así, nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Mayura! ¡Despierta!- grito Misao golpeando la mesa perdiendo la paciencia con su joven hija.

Ante aquel grito Mayura despertó instantáneamente, y ahora si, su sueño se había ido.

-¡La noche se hizo para dormir!- dijo su padre.- ¡Tu no tienes remedio!-continuo sermoneando a su hija.

-Lo siento papá, es que no dormí muy bien anoche.-dijo Mayura a manera de disculpa.

-Ya no importa…-suspiro Misao.-Será mejor que te apures, que ya vas tarde a la escuela.-

Mayura lo miro confundida… y la que aun no despertaba era ella.

-Pero papá; hoy es sábado.- dijo Mayura.

-¿De verdad? Que raro, habría jurado que era Viernes.-dijo adquiriendo la pose del pensador.

-Bueno, eso no importa. Porque gracias a ti papá, podré llegar mas temprano a la agencia.- dijo enérgicamente la pelirosa.

-¡QUE!-

-Nos vemos papá.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de el, sin darle tiempo a su padre de reaccionar.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Era una mañana perfecta para dar un paseo, la brisa matutina lograba levantar su ánimo. Y ante una nueva oferta de trabajo, ese día no podía ser más perfecto.

Narugami se encontraba caminando animadamente en dirección hacía una pequeña cafetería que recién abría sus puertas al publico. Y él, había conseguido empleo en ella.

-¡Cielos! Si que tengo suerte.- se dijo emocionado. Tanto que no veía por donde caminaba, hasta que se vio haciéndole una visita al suelo. Había chocado con su compañera la enérgica pelirosa Mayura Daidouji, quien también había resentido el golpe, al tampoco ver por donde iba.

-Eso dolió.- dijo la chica un adolorida.

-Yo debería decir eso.- contesto el chico quien al igual que ella seguía en el suelo.

-Lo siento, mucho.- se disculpo Mayura.

-Supongo que vas a casa de Loki.- afirmo Narugami al momento de que se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una mano a Mayura para ayudarla.

-Si. Estaba tan emocionada en llegar pronto, es que tengo que llegar para ver si hoy hay algún caso.- dijo muy emocionada.

-Como siempre.- murmuro Narugami.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-Eh, no, yo no dije nada.- dijo nerviosamente para después salir corriendo de ahí en dirección a su trabajo.

-Ese Narugami, siempre corriendo. Bueno será mejor que yo también me apure.-

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

-¡Mira, Heimdall! En esa tienda tienen hay una oferta, vayamos allá enseguida.- decía Freyr que prácticamente llevaba al pequeño dios a rastras.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Freyr! ¡Te he dicho que no me gusta acompañarte a hacer tus compras!- decía Heimdall muy irritado.

-Pero si vamos los dos, podré comprar más.- decía muy feliz sin darle importancia a los deseos de su compañero.

-¡Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!- exclamo aun más molesto.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- pregunto deteniendo su paso y a su vez soltándolo.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.- dijo al momento de que emprendía camino hacia otro rumbo.

Freyr solo se limito a verlo marcharse y olvidándose del asunto, se dirijo junto a Gullinbursti hacia el mercado.

Por su parte, Heimdall caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, en dirección a su casa.

-Pronto cumplirá 18 años, el plazo terminara. Debo encontrarla antes de que eso ocurra.- dijo para si mismo.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

En la mansión, la quietud había sido interrumpida por la aparición de la joven Mayura, quien había entrado enérgicamente al despacho del pequeño detective. Esa mañana había llegado muy temprano, por lo tanto aun no había ningún cliente.

-No debes desanimarte solo porque no ha habido ningún cliente, Mayura.- comento divertido el pequeño niño que la miraba desde su sitio detrás del escritorio, sentado en su cómoda silla y con una sonrisa adornado su rostro infantil.-Ya llegara alguno, no desesperes.-

-Si tienes razón.- dijo un poco más animada. Loki tenía razón, los casos llegaban solos, pero a ella le gustaba más ir en busca de ellos. Lastima que su pequeño amigo no compartiera sus gustos.

-Pero la señorita Mayura tiene razón.- dijo Yamino, quien entraba al despacho, alcanzando a escuchar lo que hablan Mayura y su padre.- Últimamente, todo a estado muy tranquilo.-dijo al momento que le ofrecía a Mayura un delicioso trozo de pastel con una humeante taza de té, haciendo lo mismo con Loki.

-¡Gracias Yamino!- dijo muy emocionada, olvidándose de lo deprimida que estaba hace unos momentos por la falta de casos.

-Si, eso me preocupa un poco.- dijo Loki, para después tomar la taza entre sus pequeñas mano y darle un sorbo. Realmente le gustaba la paz que se sentia, pero esa misma lo hacia temer, después de todo siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta.

-Por cierto, Yamino ¿Dónde esta Fenrir?- pregunto Loki, al ver la ausencia de el mayor de sus hijos.

-En estos momentos esta durmiendo.-dijo.- Últimamente se ha vuelto muy perezoso.-

En este caso no aplica lo que se dice: de tal palo, tal astilla. Loki solamente era perezoso la hora de despertar. Pero Fenrir, últimamente se estaba entregando a la rutina, despertaba e iba directo a la cocina reclamando su comida y después de terminar regresaba a dormir. Definitivamente, ninguno de sus hijos se le parecía.

Mayura se tomo su tiempo para terminarse su postre, y al no ver la llegada de un cliente, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Loki, ¿Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo?- pregunto un poco temerosa de que el niño de orbes esmeraldas no le apeteciera la idea.

-Mmmm… porque no, en vista de que no ha venido un cliente, no creo que sea mala idea. Será bueno dar una caminata.- se levanto de su asiente para acercarse a ella, que estaba muy sorprendida de lo fácil que había sido convencerlo en salir de aquellas cuatro paredes.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Minutos después, Heimdall por fin había arribado a su casa, y sin perder tiempo se adentro en ella, para buscar lo que necesitaba.

Se adentro en una de las oscuras habitaciones de la casa, donde el guardaba algunos de sus objetos personales como lo era la trompeta que le regalo Odin, Giallarhorn. Buscando entre todos los objetos que allí había, encontró un pequeño cofre de plata, que carecía de cerradura, ya que solo podía ser abierto por quien fuese su dueño, por medio de su sangre, y que en este caso el dueño era Heimdall, quien ya se estaba provocando una pequeña herida en el pulgar derecho, para después, manchar con su sangre el lugar donde debería de estar la cerradura.

Al hacer este acto, el cofre se abrió instantáneamente, dejando ver lo que guardaba en su interior.

Unos cuantos objetos personales se podían apreciar en el interior del cofre, y solo le basto con hundir su mano izquierda hasta el interior de este, para después sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, que cabía fácilmente en la palma de su mano.

La miro con mucho detenimiento, no logrando decidir si abrirla o no. Hacia tanto tiempo que protegía aquel objeto, que le parecía absurdo estarlo contemplando tan detenidamente, si ya lo había visto un centenar de veces, pero que aun así, le parecía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia.

Muchas veces a su interior llegaba la culpa, por haber tomado el destino de una muchacha en sus manos, porque después de todo, ¿Quién era el para haber hecho lo que hizo? Es cierto que un sentimiento de lastima lo había invadido cuando vio a la hija de su hermano Thor apunto de cruzar el puente, también es cierto que solo por ser un dios, el no podía disponer de la vida de los demas, solo por querer ayudarlos por lastima. De echo, el no era precisamente alguien que se diera a conocer a los demas al ayudarlos. Simplemente era que en esta ocasión había querido darle una lección a esa sobrina suya para que apreciara lo que tenia.

Y muchas veces llegaba a su mente el como reaccionaria Thor al descubrir que él, era el responsable de la desaparición de su hija, y más aun, como reaccionaria Odin, si la chica era su nieta preferida. Definitivamente nunca debió meterse en ese asunto que solo le concernía a Thor y a ella.

Finalmente, se decidió por abrirla, para encontrase una pequeña esfera de luz, con constantes cambios de colores, que cambian según el estado de animo de su dueña.

-Los poderes y los recuerdos de Thrud.- susurro. Después de eso, cerro la pequeña cajita terminando con la luz que inundaba el lugar.

La guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, y se dispuso a salir de allí para ir en su búsqueda.

Salio de la casa con rumbo desconocido, le seria difícil encontrarla, aun con dicho objeto, ya que esa ciudad era muy grande, además de que no tenia la garantía de que la chica se encontrara en esa ciudad. Así que comenzaría en un lugar donde las jóvenes de 18 años suelen frecuentar.

Detuvo un momento su andar, para darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle… no tenia idea de a donde se dirigían las chicas de esa edad, el único sitio seguro que se le ocurrió fue una escuela, pero dado el caso de que era sábado no podía ir, ya que estas estaban cerradas. Tendría que esperar a que fuera lunes, y por el momento, caminaría sin rumbo, para ver si de casualidad, se encontrase con ella.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Narugami se encontraba en esos momentos en su nuevo trabajo, y por ser día de inauguración, había muchos clientes, corría de un lado a otro, tomando pedidos y entregando ordenes.

Y precisamente fueron llegando a ese lugar, Loki y Mayura; que después de una larga caminata, habían decidido probar lo que servían en ese nuevo local.

Escogieron una de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo frente a una de las grandes ventanas y se sentaron uno frente al otro, esperando a que les tomaran la orden. Mayura se sorprendió al ver que era Narugami quien los atendía, en cambio Loki, el no lo estaba. Seria todo un misterio que no fuera Narugami el que los atendiera.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto, un poco molesto porque lo miraran tan detenidamente.

-No. Lo que pasa, es que no CREI encontrarte en esta cafetería.- comento Mayura.

-"Siempre tan ingenua Mayura, de quien lo habrá sacado su padre no es así"-se pregunto Loki mentalmente.

Después de unos minutos de haber hecho su pedido, Narugami regreso con dos trozos de pasteles y dos tazas de té. (N/A: no pongo el sabor de los pasteles porque no me gustan los pasteles)

Estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que terminaron, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon.

Seguían caminando tranquilamente, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, lo que significaba el término de la tarde, sin darse cuenta, Loki, había pasado un día muy agradable. Últimamente la compañía de Mayura era lo único que deseaba. No necesitaba nada más.

Estaban apunto de llegar a la mansión, cuando de improviso apareció Freyr con su teatrito de siempre.

-¡Oh! Que dichoso soy, yo, Freyr porque tuve la fortuna de poder verte hoy princesa de mis sueños…-seguía con su parloteo, y ante esto, Loki verdaderamente que se estaba irritando, no soportaba la idea de que Freyr se acercara a Mayura.

Pero, porque no lo soportaba. No lo entendía, lo atribuía a que estaba acostumbrado a que la chica solo prestase atención a él y solo a él.

Por fortuna para Loki, Mayura jamás hacia caso al drama de Freyr, lo cual hacia a Loki, llenarse de felicidad, porque eso significaba que la pelirosa, seguiría dando su atención exclusivamente a él.

-Disculpa, Kaitou. Pero ya tengo que irme, mi papá se pondrá furioso sino llego temprano a casa.- intento decir Daidoji, para librarse de él. No es que no le agrade 'Kaitou' sino que simplemente, no lograba comprender ninguna de las frases que le decía, a su criterio, el chico era muy amable, pero al mismo tiempo, muy extraño.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ya había anochecido, y Heimdall, no logro encontrar ni una pista del paradero de Thrud, jamás pensó que esa tarea seria difícil. Se maldecía en sus adentros por haberse entrometido en un asunto que no le importaba. Ahora él, era el responsable de todo lo que pudiera pasar.

-Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió extraerle la memoria.- decía muy malhumorado, pero no tenía otra opción. Al no extraerle sus recuerdos, Thrud hubiera sido fácilmente encontrada por Odin con ayuda de las norms. Y al no tener ella sus memorias, ellas no podrían localizarla. Pero ahora el también sufría las consecuencias.

Iba caminado silenciosamente, de nada le servia arrepentirse de lo que hizo, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Alzo su vista al frente al escuchar unos pasos presurosos aproximarse en su dirección, hasta encontrarse con Mayura Daidouji, quien corría rápidamente para llegar a su casa. Heimdall se detuvo un momento y la vio pasar sin que esta detuviera su carrera, la siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue alejando nuevamente.

Repentinamente, la pequeña caja que tenia en su bolsillo, comenzó a brillar intensamente, una luz muy cegadora para un objeto que se encontraba dentro de otro que le impedía que hiciese eso. Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-Así, que es esa chica… esto se va a poner muy interesante.- dijo al momento en que retomaba su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de todo, no había sido tan difícil la búsqueda.

**N/A:** Eso es todo. Espero que les guste y dejen algún comentario. Eso me animara más y subiré más pronto el capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda con respecto al capi, solo infórmenla que yo se los diré en cuanto continué.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Aquí estoy de regreso para continuar con el fic. Ahora no ando muy inspirada, tengo hasta el capítulo cinco terminado pero creo que esta vez esperare a escribir más para subir el que sigue de este. Eso solo si me solicitan que lo suba rápido, realmente no se. Bien creo que ahora responderé algunas dudas.

**Fairy:** sí, Mayura es Thrud.

**Sultari:** Por muy pequeño que sea, me alegra el día y me anima a continuar.

**Sadica-ternura:** Bueno, solo espera, ni yo misma se aun, pero estoy en ello.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok me pertenecen.

**THRUD**

Por _Valkiria Thrud_

**Capítulo 2.**

Los jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente hacía el instituto, las clases pronto comenzarían pero no había prisa, aun había tiempo.

En la escuela, los salones estaban casi vacíos, pocos eran los alumnos que se encontraban en el interior de los salones en espera de la llegada de los profesores. Y uno de esos alumnos era Narugami, quien había llegado muy temprano sin haberse percatado de ello.

La noche anterior no había tenido un muy buen sueño, sus recuerdos llegaron para atormentarlo, y hacerlo sentir culpa por la suerte de su hija. Quien sabe si aun este con vida, y precisamente, ya habían pasado dieciocho años desde que desapareció.

Se recostó en su asiento, la verdad, no sabia porque estaba en la escuela, no tenia ánimos de asistir, solo lo hacia para tener algo en que entretener su mente. El pensar en lo ocurrido no le ayudaba nada. No queria ser pesimista, pero dado que la búsqueda había sido un fracaso, ya no le quedaban muchas esperanzas de encontrarla.

Tenía tantos deseos de volverla a ver, pedirle perdón por su incomprensión. Estaba dispuesto a lo que sea, con tal de volverla a ver. Su vida después de la desaparición de su hija, se había convertido en un infierno. Su esposa lo culpaba de lo ocurrido, y sus hijos no le dirigían la palabra.

Suspiro con desgano intentando olvidarse de su vida, la principal razón por la que había venido a Midgard, había sido porque tenía el presentimiento de que su hija se encontraba en el mundo de los mortales.

Al salón, entro una muy agitada pelirosa, que al llegar a su pupitre se detuvo para recuperes de la falta de aire.

-Por poco y no llego.- dijo apenas.

Narugami salio de su ensimismamiento al ver a la pelirosa, realmente verla en ese estado, había echo que su animo regresara, esa chica inconscientemente ayudaba a las personas, si lo sabia él, ella hizo que Loki cambiara de una manera radical.

-Tranquila, aun es muy temprano.- le dijo el castaño.

-¿En serio? Que bueno.- dijo al momento en que se sentaba en su asiento, para poder descansar un momento.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Narugami.

-Me quede dormida, o al menos eso creí.- contesto ella aun cansada de su carrera.-Tuve un sueño muy extraño.-

-¿Un sueño…?- pregunto el chico, pero antes de poder ella contestarle, el profesor había llegado milagrosamente muy temprano, era conocido por llegar siempre tarde a las clases que impartía.

La clase comenzó, realmente era una lata, el profesor no explicaba las cosas bien, lo cual no beneficiaba en nada a Mayura, que era la clase de matemáticas.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Mientras tanto, Loki estaba sentado en la comodidad de su oficina, estaba concentrado en el rostro de la pelirosa. No sabia porque lo hacia, pero de algo estaba seguro, no queria dejar de hacerlo, se sentia inexplicablemente feliz al hacerlo.

Miraba el reloj de pie que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación. Contemplaba atentamente la hora, aun faltaban treinta minutos para que ella hiciera su aparición en la oficina. El día se le había hecho eterno, lo cual eso era nada, al ser el un dios.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente de la compañía de una mujer? Claro, pero esta no era cualquier mujer. Él, que jamás se había interesado tanto en una, ahora lo estaba de una chica mortal.

Una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios. Eso ya no le importaba, ya no era el mismo de antes, además de que aquella sensación tan calida que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que la veía llegar, lo hacia querer más.

-Ya no tengo ninguna duda de ello.- se dijo a si mismo, después de todo, estaba solo en ese momento, nadie le hacia compañía y no temía decir lo que sentia.-Estoy enamorado de Mayura.- dijo aparentemente feliz de ello.

Pero, ¿Por qué no estarlo? Se suponía que debía sentirse feliz de ello, pero para alguien que experimentaba eso por primera vez en verdad, lo hacia temer de ello. Que su corazón no fuera correspondido, eso es lo que lo tenía un poco desanimado. Debía verse patético, se decía a si mismo, él, el dios seductor le temía a una mortal, temía que esta lo rechace.

Y no era para menos, ella lo veía como un niño, ¿Qué podía espera? ¿Qué lo mirase en plan romántico?

-Creo que deberá hablar con ella.- dijo temeros. ¿Y que tal si ella se alejaba de él? Eso no podría soportarlo, pero seria aun más insoportable quedarse con la duda, de no haber hecho nada, y tener que verla en brazos de otro hombre. Lo intentaría, si no funcionaba, al menos no podría decir que no lo intento.

Tenía planeado hablar con ella ese mismo día, en cuanto ella llegase a la agencia, le diría toda la verdad.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

En un parque cercano a la escuela, estaba Heimdall, tenia pensado interceptar a Mayura cuando ella se dirigiera a la mansión de Loki. Llevaba en su bolsillo la pequeña cajita lista para usarla. Mientras más pronto lo hiciera, más pronto se sajaría de ese asunto en el que nunca debió meterse.

Esperaba impaciente a que la pelirosa enérgica hiciera acto de presencia. Estaba seguro que ella pasaría por ese sitio, era la única manera de llegar a casa de Loki, atravesando el parque.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, Mayura se acercaba corriendo asia él. Sin perder tiempo, Heimdall se interpuso en su camino evitando que ella pudiera seguir con su marcha.

-¿Tu eres…?- inquirió Mayura confusa, el echo de que aquel niño llamado Kazumi se interpusiera en su camino no era algo normal. No lo conocía muy bien, pero se había dado cuenta de que él, no era exactamente alguien que hablara mucho.

-Ha llegado el momento de que enfrentes tus problemas.- dijo Heimdall al momento de que sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, una pequeña cajita azul de terciopelo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- volvió a preguntar.

En cambio el no respondió su pregunta, simplemente elevo la mano en que tenia la pequeña caja hasta dejarla en una posición horizontal, para después abrirse ésta dejando salir un intenso resplandor de ella.

Mayura solo atino a cubrir sus ojos ante cualquier daño que pudiese causar esa luz a sus ojos. Segundos después la luz término, dejando ver a una Mayura un poco desorientada, se sostenía la cabeza como si esta le doliese, y tenía los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza.

Los abrió lentamente al haber por fin asimilado la informacion que le había sido entregada. Miro a Heimdall un poco temerosa, pero después de haber comprendido lo que pasaba, decidió hablar.

-Ahora recuerdo… yo vine a este mundo para vivir una vida tranquila.- dijo finalmente.

-Aun quieres seguir huyendo, o estas dispuesta a enfrentar tus problemas de una vez.- pregunto Heimdall, sabiendo que ahora ella lo reconocía.

-¿Por qué me regresaste mis recuerdo?- pregunto al parecer un poco molesta.

-¿No te parece que es tiempo de arreglar las cosas? Cuando yo te ayude, no lo hice porque quisiera hacerlo.- dijo seriamente.

-Entonces porque lo hiciste.-

-Estaba aburrido en ese momento, así que queria molestar a Thor.- mintió, jamás dejaría que supiera que queria ayudarla a valorar la vida que tenia. Su reputación de tipo frio se vendría abajo.

-¡Eres un insensible, te odio! ¡No eres más que un mentiroso!- grito enfadada de que la usara solo para ese fin.

-Tu hablando de mentirosos; y mira que juntarte con el dios del engaño.- dijo sin tomarle importancia a los insultos de la pelirosa.

Heimdall se marcho de allí sin detenerse a mirar a la joven, quien se encontraba sorprendida aun por enterarse de quien era ella en realidad.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Loki estaba en su oficina un poco impaciente por la tardanza de su 'asistente'. Por su mente corría la idea de que posiblemente algo malo debía haberle pasado, después de todo, Mayura no dejaba de asistir ningún solo día. Siempre se presentaba puntualmente, cosa que ponía a Loki aun más preocupado.

-"¿Por qué tardara tanto? ¿Se abra metido en problemas?"-se cuestionaba mentalmente.

-La señorita Mayura aun no llega.- afirmo Yamino quien en ese momento entraba a la oficina.

Loki solo se limito a asentir en silencio. La preocupación que lo invadía por la pelirosa, no lo tenia de muy buen animo.

-Es cierto. Es muy extraño que la chica misterio no haya llegado aun.- dijo el pequeño lobo negro que había entrado a la habitación al mismo tiempo que Yamino.

-El Sr. Loki ira a buscar a Mayura.- dijo el pequeño fantasma rosado.

Loki no respondió, continuo sumido en el silencio, pero segundos después, se levanto de su puesto para unos momentos después salir por la puerta y dirigirse hacía la salida de la mansión.

Camino hasta entrar en el parque esperando encontrarse en el trayecto con Mayura; afortunadamente como si la hubiese convocado, la encontró sentada a orilla de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque.

-Mayura…- la llamo Loki.

Ella levanto su rostro para poder ver a la persona que la llamaba, sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía esa voz. Al encontrarse con el rostro de Loki, una sensación de angustia comenzó a invadirla, ahora que recordaba todo sabía quien era Loki a pesar de nunca haber hablado con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono el "niño" acercándose a ella hasta quedar a un paso. Sin embargo ella no respondió, tenia miedo de lo que pudiese salir de sus labios, si le revelaba a Loki su descubrimiento, probablemente el iría corriendo a contárselo a su padre, y estaba segura que en cuanto él lo supiera, correría hacía ella para nuevamente regañarle como lo hizo la ultima vez que lo vio.

-No hago nada Loki.- dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa, pero lamentablemente para ella, Loki pudo percibir su nerviosismo en el momento en que hablo.

-¿Estas segura? Pareces algo inquieta, ¿te paso algo?- pregunto, tenia que averiguar lo que le molestaba a la pelirosa, tenia tiempo de conocerla, lo suficiente para darse cuenta cuando algo no andaba bien.

Condenado niño, ¿siempre tenia que saberlo todo? Pues claro, nunca ha podido mentirle, por algo era el dios del engaño. El dios del engaño; si, ahora que había recuperado sus recuerdos podía saber el porque de muchas cosas. Ahora prefería ignorarlas.

Loki esperaba respuesta, pero no llegaba, Mayura se empeñaba en mantenerse en silencio; ahora que le encantaba escucharla hablar sin parar, no lo hacia. ¡¿Pero que le pasaba a esa chica?! Todo lo hacia al revés, cuando le decía que no hiciera algo, parecía que le decía que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué…?- sin embargo no pudo continuar con su interrogatorio; la pelirosa se levanto de su sitio y sin mirarlo ni despedirse de él, salio corriendo en dirección a su casa dejando a un Loki confundido ante la acción.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Se encontraba en su habitación, confundida por los acontecimientos ocurridos por la mañana, el descubrir tantas cosas y saber quienes son algunas personas, no había sido precisamente el día que ella había planeado. Había planeado llegar como siempre a la oficina de su pequeño amigo, para averiguar si había algún nuevo caso ese día. Y todo eso fue opacado gracias a la intromisión de Heimdall.

Ahora pensaba en como seria su vida de ahí en adelante, saber que su amigo Narugami era en realidad su padre, la hacia ponerse aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, si es que se podía más; para colmo lo vería al día siguiente en el instituto; le seria muy difícil actuar ante él, como si no estuviera enterada de nada.

Pensaba en su madre, su verdadera madre. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Por qué su padre se encontraba en Midgard sin ella? Recordaba que se amaban mucho y siempre que su papá se tenia que separar de ella, antes de eso, le decía de las miles de formas que se le ocurrían, que la amaba.

También pensó en sus hermanos, ¿Qué seria de Magni y Modi? Miles de preguntas azotaban su mente.

Estaba resignada, tendría que fingir que no recordaba nada y seguir con su vida, si es que queria vivir tranquila. Aunque tenía el presentimiento que no duraría mucho. Porque seria mucho más difícil evadir a Loki, siendo quien él era.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado. Si para la próxima vez tardo mucho, no se me desesperen, como dije al principio, ando un poco falta de inspiración pero eso no quiere decir que sea con esta historia, estoy escribiendo algunas más que de repente me surge la idea y ya no hallo por donde salirle y la única opción que tengo es escribirla. Como ahorita, además de esta historia subí una de FMA, la cual no preocupa tanto, llevo diez capítulos escritos a diferencia de esta que son solo la mitad de esos. Además, en estos momentos estoy en un conflicto interno al no ver solución de si debería o no subir un fic de Naruto que estoy realizando, aun no me decido, solo veré con el tiempo.

Otra cosa que se me había olvidado mencionar es la clasificacion de esta historia, tengo planeado escribir un pequeño lime, será el primero que escribo así que si en un futuro me decido a ponerle eso a esta historia, espero que me salga bien y no arruinar la historia.

Bueno, eso era todo, creo que me fui divagando en mis ideas, así que mejor ahí le paro.

Gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Se que dije que tardaría más en actualizar, pero dado que ya pronto entrare a la escuela ydebido a esto creo que esta vez por eso si me tardare más, así que pensé, será mejor que actualice ya porque quien sabe cuando pueda hacerlo.

**Fairy: **en realidad se escribe Heimdall, no te preocupes, después tendrá su castigo.

**Kyuubi no teshi: **Que bueno verte por aquí (en realidad no te veo, pero tú entiendes ^^) Veo que a ti también te paso lo mismo, yo tampoco puedo entrar a la página, por eso no pude continuar con el fic por allá.

**Sadica-ternura:** Y no te imaginas hasta donde la voy a llevar, una idea que se coló en mi cabecita perversa. Por cierto, tú fic esta genial.

**Sultari: **Buen consejo, lastima que a mi ese tipo de cosas no me funcionen, no soy una persona muy sentimental que digamos.

**Harumi:** Solo imaginate, que harías tú, si supieras que tu mejor amiga esta enamorada de tu hijo.

Bueno, ahora a lo nuestro.

**Disclaimer: **Ningunode los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok me pertenecen**.**

**

* * *

****THRUD**

Por _Valkiria Thrud_

**Capítulo 3.**

**

* * *

**Había pasado una semana de los acontecimientos ocurridos a cierta pelirosa enérgica, ella había intentado ocultarse de los demas dioses, esperando que a Heimdall no se le ocurriera soltar la lengua.

Se encontraba en el instituto, sentada en su pupitre mirando hacía la ventana como si lo que hubiera fuera de esta fuera muy interesante. Las clases aun no comenzaban, misteriosamente, ella había sido la primera en llegar al salón durante toda una semana, eso si que era un record para ella.

Tan adentrada se encontraba en su mundo, que no escucho cuando la puerta se deslizaba para dar paso a un joven castaño. Narugami había llegado ese día temprano, queria un momento a solas antes de que los demas alumnos arribaran a la escuela y comenzaran con el bullicio de siempre.

Su vista se paseo por el salón, encontrándose con que este no estaba vació, su amiga pelirosa se encontraba mirando al vacío en la ventana, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Se acerco hacía ella para saludarla. Esperaba poder hablar con ella, tenia el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien con ella, estaba muy melancólica, y no le dirigía la palabra, ahora que no había nadie le parecía el mejor momento de averiguar que le pasaba.

-Buenos días, Daidouji.- saludo el dios.

La susodicha se sobresalto ante el saludo de el chico, realmente no lo esperaba, ahora se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

-B-bu-buenos días…-dudo un momento.- Narugami.-

Narugami no paso desapercibido aquel comportamiento de la pelirosa, hacía días que se comportaba de esa manera. Días atrás, había hablado con Loki, y él también había notado un cambio en la chica.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo?- pregunto.

-No, no porque habría de pasarme algo.- rió nerviosa.

-O ¿acaso te hice algo? Últimamente haz estado evadiéndome, y no solo a mi, también a Loki. Dice que ya no haz ido a la agencia tan frecuentemente como lo hacías.- señalo el castaño.

La pelirosa lo miro por un momento, pensando en como podría responderle, y armo una conversación en su mente. Pero para su fortuna, un gran número de estudiantes comenzó a entrar en el aula, haciendo un gran alboroto. Esto Mayura lo vio muy oportuno, después de todo no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, hoy mismo iré a visitar a Loki.- dijo para dar por terminada la conversación y volver a su ensimismamiento inicial.

* * *

Loki estaba en su oficina como de costumbre, esperaba a Mayura, tenia muchos deseos de verla, el ambiente en la agencia no era el mismo desde que había escaciado sus visitas.

Fenrir estaba echado cómodamente en uno de los sillones, mientras que Echan estaba posado sobre la cabeza de Loki. Ambos esperaban con ansias a quien el pequeño niño esperaba sentado en la gran silla detrás del escritorio.

El timbre de la entrada sono haciendo que los tres se entusiasmaran con la idea de quien pudiera ser, y para dicha de los tres; la pelirosa entro al despacho con una tímida sonrisa, parecía indecisa en entrar.

-Buenas tardes Loki y Fenrir…- saludo la pelirosa. Sabia de una tercera presencia en la habitación. Pero no sabía su nombre, así que se dispuso a entrar y sentarse en el sofá frente a Fenrir. Estaba un poco nerviosa, era difícil disimular que no veía el pequeño fantasma rosado en la cabeza de Loki.

-Mayura, ¿A qué se debe tu ausencia en los últimos días?- pregunto Loki curioso. Podía ver claramente que Mayura estaba nerviosa, no era precisamente algo malo, más bien parecía como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo, y el hecho de que se hubiese ausentado los días anteriores solo comprobaban su teoría.

-He estado muy ocupada.- respondió.

-¿Ocupada? ¿En qué?-

-A-ayudando a papá en el templo.- dijo como si ella ayudara muy seguido en el templo.

Loki no siguió con su interrogatorio, era bastante obvio que Mayura mentía, jamás podrían engañarlo a él, no era el dios del engaño por nada.

* * *

La tarde ya había caído, Mayura caminaba hacía su casa. Le había costado mucho trabajo hacer que Loki dejara de interrogarla, y ahora lo único que queria era llegar a su casa para dormir un poco.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue con Loki?- preguntó una voz que provenía de tras de ella.

Mayura se giro en la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantener tu identidad en secreto?- pregunto Heimdall quien salía de entre las penumbras.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe. Déjame en paz, ya haz hecho suficiente con devolverme mis recuerdos.- respondió molesta retomando nuevamente su camino, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Heimdall hablo.

-Si tu no dices nada; creo que tendré que descubrirte ante los demas.-

Mayura se detuvo y hablo sin mirarlo.- Hazlo, quien tendrá problemas será tú. Sufrirás la ira de Odin en cuanto se entere.-

-Puede ser, pero al menos le quitare un peso a mi conciencia.- termino.

Mayura camino hacía su casa, temiendo en que Heimdall cumpliera con lo que le dijo. No queria tener que dar explicaciones a su padre cuando se enterara de todo.

Llego a su casa y se fue directamente a su habitación dejando a su papá preocupado de que no lo saludara. Misao llego a pensar que el pequeño desagradable le había hecho algo. Pero cambio de parecer cuando se dirigió a su habitación para hablar con ella de lo que le ocurría. Se convenció que el detective no tenia nada que cuando ella le dijo que simplemente estaba cansada y solo queria dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela. Mayura se encontraba sin ninguna expresión, su ánimo no había cambiado, al contrario, había decaído aun más.

El profesor entro al salón haciendo que todos los alumnos se fueran a sus lugares.

-Antes de comenzar la clase, debo anunciarles que hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero de clases.- Dijo.- Entra por favor.-

Un chico apuesto de cabello azabache y ojos zafiro entro al aula portando el uniforme del instituto.

-Mi nombre es Marcus Hansen. Gusto en conocerlos.- se presento el recién llegado.

-Marcus viene de Europa, a partir de hoy será estudiante de esta escuela.- dijo el profesor.- Toma asiento.- le ordeno al joven.

Inmediatamente el se dispuso a buscar un lugar, mientras que todas las jóvenes del aula suspiraban ante la belleza del chico nuevo. Encontró un asiento disponible atrás de donde se encontraba Mayura.

Narugami veía detenidamente al moreno, lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio.-_Forsetti_.- dijo en su mente.- _¿Qué hace aquí? Acaso vino para tratar de matar a Loki. Viendo lo que Loki hizo, no me cabe duda._-

Forsetti caminaba seguro hacía su lugar, había reconocido a Thor en cuanto entro al salón; pero el no estaba allí por Thor; no, el estaba allí porque se había percatado de la presencia de Thrud; y para su fortuna, estaba sentada en un de los pupitres del mismo salón, pero también había la mala suerte de que Thor estuviera cerca de ella.

Paso al lado de Mayura sonriéndole amablemente, mientras que ella le devolvió la sonrisa al reconocerlo.

-_Forsetti, no puedo creer que sea él. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿A qué vendría? _– se pregunto Mayura.

Las clases pronto terminaron y Mayura se disponía a marcharse cuando Marcus se acerco a ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el azabache.

Mayura no respondió, Narugami los observaba y reconocer a Forsetti podría delatarla.

-¿De dónde me conoces?- intentó disimular.

Forsetti se dio cuenta de esto, él sabia que ella lo reconocía, sin embargo fingía demencia. Probablemente debido a que su padre estaba presente, y conociendo el carácter de Thor, seria mejor no arriesgarse.

-No te conozco. Pero me gustaría llegar a conocerte.- respondió hábilmente.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Mayura Daidouji.- respondió felizmente.

-Es un placer conocerte Mayura.-

-Igualmente, Marcus.-

Narugami permanecía en silencio, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer Forsetti para lastimar a Mayura. Pensó, que probablemente Forsetti sabía la relación que tenia Mayura con Loki; así lo atraería a una trampa usando a la pelirosa como señuelo. Así que no perdió más tiempo y como alma que lleva el diablo; salió del aula en dirección a la mansión de Loki.

* * *

Loki permanecía impaciente en su oficina, cada día se volvía muy impaciente en la espera de la llegada de la enérgica pelirosa. Hacía pocos días que la compañía de Mayura se había vuelto indispensable para él; se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él ahora que ya no lo visitaba tan a menudo.

-¡Loki tenemos un gran problema!- grito Narugami quien había entrado estrepitosamente a la oficina del pequeño dios.

Loki se volvió al encuentro de Narugami. Él recién llegado se encontraba sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta jadeando de cansancio por la carrera que había emprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres, Narugami?- pregunto sin entender.

-Odin ha enviado a otro dios.- dijo cuando se hubo recuperado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Se apareció hoy en la escuela. Como alumno de nuevo ingreso.-dijo el castaño.

-¿Y quién es?- cuestiono el niño.

-Forsetti.- dijo en un tono muy preocupado.

Loki estaba un poco desconcertado, que tendría que hacer Forsetti contra de él. Oh, si, lo había olvidado. Él es hijo de Baldr, eso significaba que Forsetti tenía un muy buen motivo para querer matarlo.

Aunque Loki no hubiera tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Baldr, Forsetti se empeñaba en lo contrario.

Loki y Baldr no se podían mirar ni en pintura, su odio mutuo era grande, pero no lo suficiente como para querer matarse. El dios de la luz había sido asesinado en una batalla contra los gigantes de hielo, y casualmente en ese sitio se encontraba Loki que se había involucrado sin quererlo; los gigantes se empeñaban en cruzar el puente que custodiaba Heimdall, y Baldr se encargaba de que esto no fuera así.

Lamentablemente la pelea se alargo más de lo esperado y en un descuido, uno de los gigantes mató a Baldr.

-Y hay otro problema más.- comentó Narugami sacando a Loki de sus recuerdos.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Parece ser que Forsetti planea usar a Daidouji para llegar a ti.-

Loki no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa de lo que su viejo amigo le dijo, Forsetti podía hacer con él lo que quisiera; pero no dejaría que dañara a las personas que son importantes para él.

* * *

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Forsetti.

-Bien, si se puede decir.- respondió Mayura con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Thrud?- cuestiono el dios de la paz.

-Por favor, no me llames así. Algunos de los demás dioses podrían escucharnos, y no quiero que nadie se entere.-

-¿Por qué?-

-He vivido escondida durante dieciocho años, viviendo la vida que jamás tuve mientras vivía en Asgard.- respondió la pelirosa.

-No eras feliz.- afirmó el moreno.

Mayura no respondió. Su semblante era triste. Ante esto Forsetti decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado?- pregunto al ver un pequeño puesto ambulante de helados.

-Si me encantaría.- respondió recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

* * *

Corría. Loki corría ante la inminente preocupación que había surgido al enterarse que Forsetti estaba con Mayura. Se sentia culpable al saber que la vida de la alegre pelirosa ahora corría peligro por causa de él.

Seguía corriendo hasta que llego al parque. A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba Mayura sentada en una de las tantas bancas degustando un helado junto a un extraño. Estaba un poco apartado de ellos, así que le costaba trabajo distinguir de quien se trataba, pero el aura que despedía le aseguraba que se trataba de un dios*.

Ambos se veían muy felices, el aura de Forsetti no despedía ninguna mala intención para con ella.

Se acerco hacía ellos cuidando que no se percataran de su presencia, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar con claridad de lo que hablaban. Se encontraba en un arbusto donde tenía una perfecta visión de sus rostros. Y lo que vio lo lleno de rabia.

Forsetti le dirigía una mirada de amor. Los mismos ojos con los que él la miraba, ¡como se atrevía ese canalla a mirarla así! Como si el muy maldito la conociera de mucho tiempo. O tal vez se había enamorado a primera vista. No. Eso no era posible, en toda Asgard se veía a miles de kilómetros a la redonda que Forsetti amaba a Thrud, la hija de Thor.

Prácticamente estaba obsesionado con ella, no seria posible que simplemente de la noche a la mañana se halla olvidado de ella y ahora haya puesto sus ojos en Mayura.

Si esto era así, Forsetti sufriría una larga agonía, nadie más que él podía ser dueño del corazón de la pelirosa. Y Loki sabia que se estaba volviendo muy posesivo con respecto a ella. Pero el motivo era muy simple, el tan solo hecho de que jamás se había enamorado verdaderamente, y ahora lo sentia de verdad; lo hacia querer luchar por este amor.

Aunque claro esta que él aun no decía la verdad a Mayura, lo cual lo hacia entrar en una indecisión. Pero el ver a Forsetti tan cerca de ella, y hablando con tanta confianza, le hizo ver que tenia que apresurarse o se la quitarían.

En silencio se marcho del lugar al comprobar que el no dañaría a Mayura, para regresar a la mansión y empezar a planear como le diría la verdad. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no dejaría que pasara del día de mañana para hacerlo.

* * *

* Loki no puede sentir los poderes de Mayura porque ella tiene la capacidad de ocultarlos a tal grado que parece una humana. Aunque esto no funcionaba cuando llego al mundo humano porque ella estaba desmemoriada, así que no sabría el uso de esta habilidad, y por eso Heimdall también se los quito.

**N/A: **Bueno, espero que les guste, y haber cuando les traigo la conti.

Críticas constructivas bien recibidas.


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Hola, aquí he vuelto, e andado un poco corta de ideas, pero al fin llego la continuación, este capitulo lo veo más como un se preocupen ya tengo planeado que ocurrirá en el siguiente, espero no tardar tanto en subirlo.

**Sultari: **No, no lo es. Thrud es una Valkiria, según e leído es la más fuerte de todas ella, pero aquí decidí ponerla también como una diosa, ya que también leí que Skull también es una.

**Harumi:**Quien sabe, ni yo se aun como lo haré, prácticamente mis fic se escriben solos cuando estoy inspirada a pesar de no tener la idea de lo que ocurrirá.

**Fairy: **Yo no odio a nadie, ni siquiera se lo que se siente. Me alegra de que te guste.

**Kitsune no tenshi:** si, ahora lo publico en otros lugares, y ahora veras un capitulo que no has leido, no recuerdo en donde me quede de capitulo.

* * *

**THRUD**

Por _Valkiria Thrud_

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Loki caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina. Se quebraba la cabeza en pensar una manera en decirle a Mayura toda la verdad, pero aun no se le ocurría una manera para que ella no lo odiara por mentirle.

Yamino había entrado a la oficina trayéndole té, sin embargo Loki no prestaba atención. Era tanto su temor que se aislo del mundo exterior hasta que se le ocurriera una manera de elaborar su plan.

No encontraba una manera fácil de decir la verdad, tendría que decírsela así, sin tener que buscar una manera en que ella salga corriendo.

Salio de su oficina con rumbo a la escuela. Esperaría a que Mayura saliera y hablaría, aunque después se arrepintiera.

* * *

Mayura hablaba animadamente con Marcus, ambos tenian muchas cosas que contarse, después de todos los años que tenian sin verse, tenian que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Pero dime, ¿Cómo es que terminaste relacionándote con Loki?- pregunto con molestia el moreno.

Mayura no noto el tono de voz usado por Forsetti y respondió alegremente.

-Bueno, simplemente llegue a la agencia. No hay mucho que contar.-

-¿Te agrada?- pregunto con celos.

-Por supuesto que si. Yo jamás lo conocí mientras aun vivía en Asgaard. Ahora veo porque mi padre es su amigo. Te ayuda cuando lo necesitas.-

-Eso lo dices tú.- Forsetti bajo la mirada. El ver a la pelirosa emocionada por el asesino de su padre, hacia que su ira se desbordase, sin embargo lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Vamos debes dejar el pasado en el pasado. No entiendo porque te empeñas en seguir viviéndolo.-

-Tú sabes lo que hizo. Tú tampoco lo perdonarías si él hubiese matado a tu padre. Es obvio que lo defiendas.- respondió molesto.

-Por supuesto, porque no hay pruebas sólidas que apunten que él es quien lo mató.-

_"¿Por qué lo defiende tanto? Acaso…"_pensó. Él tanto había luchado por la atención de Thrud, le hacia enfurecer que Loki la haya conseguido sin ningún esfuerzo. Una razón más para odiar al dios del caos.

-¡Mayura!- una voz infantil la llamo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos vengativos del moreno que lo miraba como si le salieran dagas por los ojos.

-¿Loki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono al ver al niño acercándose a ellos. Parecía haber estado corriendo, pues estaba jadeando.

-Vine a hablar contigo.- dijo ya recuperado.- A solas.

Mayura lo miro dudosamente, temía de lo que le pudiese decir. Finalmente accedió y se despidió de Forsetti.

El moreno los vio marchar, indeciso de seguirlos o no, ya que Loki se daría cuenta de su presencia. Finalmente opto por marcharse y confiar en que Thrud le informaría de su charla.

* * *

Habían caminado hasta llegar al pequeño lago artificial que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Mayura jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, no queria estar allí. Miraba a Loki de reojo, al parecer el no se daba cuenta de ello; parecía más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en ponerle atención a ella.

Finalmente, encontraron un lugar para sentarse. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos breves momentos, hasta que Loki dejo salir un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Mayura… hay…algo que quiero decirte.- dijo. Al parecer aun tenía dudas de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Qué es, Loki?- Aun estaba nerviosa por lo que fuese a salir de la boca de Loki.

-Mayura yo… te he estado ocultando algo. Algo sobre mí que es muy importante.- A partir de aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Los nervios de Mayura se tranquilizaron un poco. Aunque después, comprendió que era lo que tenia que decirle el pequeño detective.

-Soy un dios.- dijo Loki. –Soy el dios del fuego y del engaño.- Esperaba que Mayura le reprochara; pero ella no hablaba, simplemente lo miraba. –No me cre…- no pudo terminar su frase porque Mayura lo había envuelto en un abrazo.

-Por supuesto que te creo.- dijo sin soltar su agarre.- Desde hace tiempo que lo he venido sospechando, cuando hable contigo en el parque.-dijo refiriéndose al momento en que habían charlado de la casi partida de Loki.-Ahora entiendo porque esa persona me parecía tan familiar.-

Loki se sorprendió de sus palabras, nunca pensó que Mayura pudiera llegar a esa conclusión. Parece ser que Mayura no era tan ingenua después de todo.

-¿No estas enojada conmigo por no decirte?-cuestiono aun incrédulo de la compresión de la pelirosa.

-No tengo porque estarlo. Ese era tu secreto; era decisión tuya el decírmelo. Todos tenemos secretos, Loki; yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte.-dijo Mayura.

La verdad del asunto era, que Mayura no podía enojarse por eso. Ahora que ella recordaba todo, no podía reprocharle a Loki el que le escondiera algo tan importante cuando ella esta haciendo lo mismo.

Loki en cambio, aun no podía asimilar la sorprendente comprensión que Mayura le estaba mostrando; había conocido a la joven pelirosa el suficiente tiempo como para sospechar que algo ocurría con ella.

-Dime Mayura, ¿Tu tienes algún secreto?- cuestionó el detective.

Mayura se sorprendió con la pregunta, realmente no la esperaba, debía darle crédito a Loki, realmente es un muy buen detective.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, odiaba ese defecto, siempre que se ponía nerviosa, sus manos sudaban exageradamente. Respiro profundamente tratando de simular su incomodidad ante la pregunta del niño frente a ella, y con cautela comenzó a formular su respuesta en su mente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algún secreto?-

-Bueno, últimamente has estado actuando de forma extraña. Sin mencionar que ya no vas con frecuencia a la agencia, entre otras cosas.- dijo Loki, realmente esperaba que Mayura le digiera que le pasaba. Si estaba en sus manos poder ayudarla utilizaría todo su poder de ser necesario.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Te lo diré cuando este lista. Pero no te preocupes, no es algo malo.- dijo. No pudo encontrar una mejor respuesta y lo sabia, no era muy buena tratando de engañar a las personas, y menos aun, al mayor embustero que existe.

-Esta bien, no te presionare. Como tu lo dijiste, me lo dirás cuando estés lista, que espero sea pronto.- dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

El haberle contado la verdad a Mayura había sido un enorme alivio, ya no tenia que esconderse más, al menos de ella. Aunque aun estaba el problema de Forsetti, no sabia que tenia planeado, ahora que la pelirosa sabia la verdad debía informarle del hijo de Baldr; pero lo haría después; ahora queria disfrutar de una tarde relajante con su amada pelirosa.

* * *

Narugami se encontraba en su pequeño apartamento, miraba a la luna llena que se encontraba en el firmamento, tantos recuerdos se agrupaban en su mente de aquellos días de antaño en los que aun tenía una familia.

-Ahora solo somos tú y yo, Mjolnir.- dijo abrazando a su fiel compañero.

No pudiendo soportar la soledad que lo inundaba en su hogar. Se dispuso a salir para relajarse un poco y así, recuperar el ánimo para al día siguiente ponerle empeño a su nuevo trabajo.

Había caminado algunas cuadras, cuando se encontró con Heimdall, quien estaba apoyado de espaldas en una pared cercana, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Narugami decidió ignóralo y seguir con su camino, pero al pasar a su lado, el pequeño dios hablo, deteniendo su marcha.

-Ella ha vuelto.- dijo sin inmutarse de la posición en la que se encontraba.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin volverse a mirarle.

-Thrud.- fue todo lo que dijo el niño, y se dispuso a marcharse.

Narugami estaba pasmado de escuchar aquella declaración. Había soñado con volver a ver a su hija tanta veces, que ahora le parecía algo imposible.

-No juegues conmigo.- declaro molesto.

-No estoy mintiendo.-dijo volviéndose hacia el castaño.

-Entonces pruébalo, dime donde esta.- dijo en tono autoritario.

-No es mi deber decírtelo, debe ser ella quien se acerque a ti y te diga lo que paso, el porque se marcho.-

-¿La has visto?- cuestiono.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si esta bien, lo esta.- sin estar mas dispuesto a conversar, se marcho.

Narugami aun tenia muchas cosa por preguntarle, pero el hecho que Thrud haya vuelto, lo hacia sentirse inmensamente feliz. Una sonrisa suave se escapo de sus labios. No podía contenerse, estaba tan feliz que si supiera bailar lo haría.

-Mi niña.-

Retomo su camino hacia su departamento sin que la sonrisa en su cara se borrara. Ahora solo tenia que encontrar a su hija.

* * *

-Apartir de ahora todo se complicara.- dijo Urd, quien se encofraba sentada en la mesita redonda donde acostumbraba hacer sus predicciones.

-¿Qué vistes hermana?- pregunto Verdandi inquieta por la mirada de preocupación que había en la cara de su hermana mayor.

-…-Urd no respondió. Su mirada seguía fija en la esfera de cristal que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

-¿Esto afectara al Ragnarok?- pregunto Skull temerosa.

-No estoy segura de ello. No se si esto cambie las cosas.- respondió Urd.

-Solo nos queda esperar.- sentencio Verdandi.

-¿Qué crees que hará el señor Odin?- pregunto Skull.

-Probablemente castigara al dios Heimdall por haber ayudado a Thrud a escapar de Asgard.- respondió Urd.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que Mayura resultaría ser Thrud.-dijo Verdandi.-No podemos revelar esto aun.-

Urd y Skull asintieron en silencio en acuerdo con su hermana.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que no sea muy corto. Espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Quiero decirles a todos que el capítulo en donde todos se enteraran de quien es Mayura llegara pronto (espero) tengo planeado que sea en el capítulo 6 o 7, no quiero que sea un fic tan largo. Así que no se me inpacienten.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok pertencen a Sakura Kinoshita

* * *

**THRUD**

Por _Valkiria Thrud_

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Un día perfecto para salir a dar un paseo. Mayura se había levantado con el ánimo en alto dispuesta a ir y sacar a Loki de que aquellas cuatro paredes y llevarlo a tomar un helado.

A pesar de que él se había descubierto ante ella, seguía en su forma infantil, pues habían acordado que era lo mejor si es que no querían tener a un montón de acosadoras cada vez que salieran a dar un paseo o a resolver un caso.

Llego a la mansión y abrió la verja presurosamente, había decidido que no había motivos para alejarse de Loki, mientras ella mantuviera activo su poder especial, no habría problema de que él la descubriera; pero tenía que reconocer que algún día tendría que decírselo.

Dio un saludo fugaz a Yamino cuando este le abrió la puerta, y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras. Por alguna razón, se sentia muy entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Loki.

-¡Buenos días, Loki!- saludo al entrar como de costumbre, sin tocar.

-Buenos días, Mayura.- devolvió el saludo.

Mayura se aproximo a uno de los sillones y se sentó de una manera que parecía estar un poco inquieta. Loki notó su actitud, y dejo aun lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Mayura?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Eh, no. Solo queria hacerte una pregunta.-

-¿Tienes alguna duda sobre lo que hablamos?-

-No. No es eso. Me preguntaba ¿si querrías ir conmigo al parque a tomar un helado?- pregunto insegura, pues temía que el se negara.

-Por supuesto. Nada me gustaría más que pasar una tarde agradable contigo.- respondió feliz.

-¡Entonces, no se diga más!- dijo levantando una de sus manos en señal de entusiasmo y agarro a Loki de la mano jalándolo para salir de la agencia.

* * *

El hermoso color carmesí, acompañado por una embriagante fragancia adornado con un hermoso moño blanco, eran las rosas que sostenía en sus manos Forsetti.

Ese día estaba dispuesto a pedir una cita a su musa Thrud, la más fuerte de las Valkirias de Odin. Su amor por ella no había disminuido nada desde el día en que la conoció.

Se dirigía al templo, el lugar donde vivía la pelirosa. Ella le había proporcionado su dirección para poder charlar más cómodamente, sin el temor de que algún otro dios los descubriera.

Cuando llego, se topo con el 'papá' de Mayura, quien barría la entrada del templo y que al parecer se quejaba de su hija irresponsable que no le ayudaba.

-Buenos días, Señor. ¿Se encuentra Mayura?

Misao dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un joven que llevaba en sus manos un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono un poco irritado.

-Mi nombre es Marcus Hansen. Soy compañero de clases de Mayura. He venido a visitarla.

-Dudo mucho que vengas en ese plan.- respondió Misao de mala gana al ver las rosas.

-¿Lo dice por esto? Solamente las traje porque me pareció descortés llegar a su casa sin ser invitado.- dijo Marcus. Al parecer tenía muy mala suerte para poder caer bien a los padres de su amada.

-Bueno, lamento decirte que ella no esta en este momento. Fue a visitar a su amigo el detective, y dudo mucho que regrese temprano. Se veía muy emocionada.- respondió muy enojado en esta ultima parte.

Forsetti se encolerizo. Otra vez Loki. Como lo odiaba, si lo tuviera en frente lo tomaría por el cuello y se lo estrujaría hasta matarlo.

-Eh, joven; no creo que las flores tengan culpa alguna.- dijo Misao señalando el ramo de flores quien era el que estaba sufriendo la ira del dios de la verdad.

Forsetti se tranquilizo, respiro hondamente, giro sobre si mismo y se marcho.

Misao lo miro sin comprender, ni siquiera había dejado las flores para que las entregara a su hija.

-Mayura, ¿Cuándo dejaras de relacionarte con tipos extraños?- dijo perezosamente.

* * *

Era una exquisitez degustar aquel sabor que inundaba su paladar. Hacia mucho que tenia ganas de disfrutar de un helado tranquilamente como lo hacia ahora, y sobre todo porque se encontraba con Loki.

Loki también se sentia como en el cielo, no era por el helado, era por estar con su amada.

-¿Te gusta tu helado?- pregunto Mayura. No tenia idea de que hablar con él, simplemente dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Si. Esta bueno.- respondió simplemente, el helado no era nada del otro mundo.

Además, ¿Por qué de pronto el helado era el centro de la conversación? Habían muchas cosas de la cuales hablar y ¿eso era lo único que se les ocurría?

Loki dejo de lamer su helado y dio un profundo suspiro. Mayura no paso desapercibido este gesto y enseguida investigo.

-¿Te molesta algo?-

-Mayura, el chico con el que estabas en el parque… debes alejarte de él.-

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono, aunque ya sabia que era lo que pasaba.

-Él es un dios. Y podría querer hacerte daño para causármelo a mí.-

-No creo que el quiera hacer eso.- dijo.- Además, ¿Por qué te causaría daño haciéndomelo a mi?-

-Porque el es hijo de Baldr, y cree que yo mate a su padre.-

-Y no lo hiciste ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no. Yo solo estaba en el lugar incorrecto en un mal momento.-dijo.- Además, somos enemigos por naturaleza. Yo soy el dios del engaño y él es mi opuesto, es el dios de la verdad.-

Mayura no pregunto nada más, por la cara de Loki podía ver que le desagradaba hablar de Forsetti. Ambos dioses se profesaban un odio mutuo, no se podían ver ni en pintura; pero ¿no dicen que los opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelen? Estos dos eran muy parecidos, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que se odiaban.

* * *

Forsetti caminaba a pasos agigantados refunfuñando maldiciones, había ido a visitar a su amada Thrud y para su desdicha se había encontrado con que ella había salido con Loki.

Tenía muchas ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y estrujárselo hasta oír el deliciosos sonido del "crack".

Quien diría que el dios de la paz, la verdad y la justicia, tendría unos pensamientos tan retorcidos. ¿Dónde había quedado la fama de dios dulce que se había ganado? ¿Qué diría su padre, Baldr? Seguramente se volvería a morir.

Siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las personas que lo miraban por su extraña actitud, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de ella y siguió con su camino.

Llego al parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Loki, tenia pensado ir a buscar a Thrud y sacarla de la casa de ese maldito embustero. Cuando de pronto, escucho la risa de la pelirosa.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto divertida Mayura ante una de las anegdotas que le estaba contando Loki.

-Si, fue una tortura permanecer con los labios cosidos durante tanto tiempo. En ese momento comprendí que mis travesuras también podían perjudicarme a mi, y comencé a tener más cuidado.- decía el pequeño dios, ante la memoria de uno de sus castigos por andar divirtiéndose a costa de los demás.

Mayura reía muy divertida, aun recordaba cuando vio a su madre completamente calva, al principio eso le había causado molestia hacia la persona que se había atrevido a molestar a su madre, pero después dedujo que su madre se lo merecía, después de todo, era una mujer muy vanidosa, y ya era momento de que alguien le diera una lección.

Forsetti los observaba desde una distancia prudente, la sangre le hervía en rabia por ver a Loki tan divertido con su amada, y para colmo ella disfrutaba de la historia de sus travesuras y no una cualquiera, sino que esa había sido contra ¡su madre!

-Sabes Loki, me la estoy pasando de maravilla contigo.- dijo Mayura.

-Yo también, jamás en todos mi siglos, había charlado tan amenamente con una mujer tan hermosa.- dijo como todo dios conquistador que era, después de todo aunque la pelirosa no se diera cuenta, él estaba en plan romántico, así que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de coquetear con ella.

Ahora si, la paciencia de Forsetti se había acabado, con paso determinado, se acerco sin vacilar hacia los dos y disimulando su cólera, hablo en tono de casanova.

-Al fin te encuentro, mi bella Mayura.- dijo extendiéndole el ramo de flores que milagrosamente, estaba en buen estado (o casi)

No es necesario decir que Loki no estaba muy contento por la interrupción, la situación se estaba complicando, jamás tuvo un rival en lo que refería al amor, porque él podía tener a cuanta mujer quisiera, el problema ahora es que Mayura era la única mujer que queria y necesitaba.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí Marcus.- la voz de Mayura lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.

-Estuve buscandote para entregarte este ramo de flores.

-No deviste haberte molestado.- dijo la pelirosa un tanto avergonzada por la muestra de afecto por parte del otro dios.

La realidad era, que ella sabia muy bien del amor que le profesaba, sin embargo se hacia la ciega ante ello; valoraba mucho su amistad con el como para arruinarla con un romance, además, ella no le amaba de esa manera; pero ¿Cómo podía decircelo sin lastimarle? Sabia muy bien lo que él sentiria al descubrir que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, ese era el mismo temor que ella sentia con respecto a Loki, sin embargo, el comentario que le hizo antes de que Forsetti llegara, ponia en duda esa idea.

Por no mencionar también que estaba su temor de que descubrieran que ella era Thrud, no tenia idea de cual seria la reaccion de todos; estaba segura de que probablemente las tres diosas del destino ya lo sabían, era su deber saber lo que acontecia con cada dios, y aunque ella tenia la capacidad de esconder su energía divina de todo ser con facultades avanzadas, no dudaba de que la estuviesen obsevando cuando Heimdall le hizo entrega de sus poderes.

Estaba comenzando a divagar, no se había dado cuenta de que Loki y Forsetti se habían ensartado en una pelea de insultos, donde ambos llevaban las de perder.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, decidió que era mejor separarlos antes de la pelea pasara a los golpes. Por lo acalorada de la situación, comprendio que Loki ya había informado a Forsetti de estar enterada de quien era él.

* * *

Forsetti caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor, estaba de mal humor; un encuentro con Loki siempre lo hacia ponerse así.

Una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible se escapo de sus labios. En su pelea con el dios embustero, este le había informado que _Mayura_ sabia acerca de los dioses. Pudo leer en sus ojos una oración que decia _Yo le he dicho la verdad, ahora ella no confiara en ti por querer matarme, ¡Gane! _

Pobre ingenuo, Ja, que gracioso sonaba esa palabra en una oración que incluia el nombre de Loki; pero era la verdad, quien estaba ganando en esta contienda era él, porque el sabia el secreto de ella, quien se negaba a revelarlo; y realmente esperaba que siguiera así.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me animan mucho, he estado un poco ocupada y no podia poner conti, ya saben, cosas de la escuela. En fin, creo que con este capitulo ya seria la mitad del fic, por lo que tengo planeado asi sera, pero ya saben cuando a uno le entran las ganas de poner más, asi que me temo que para que se sepa lo de Mayura tendra que ser más adelante.

Mejor no los aburro y continuo con lo que vine a hacer.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok pertencen a Sakura Kinoshita.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Era de noche, afuera estaba haciendo muy mal tiempo, había estado lloviendo desde que cayo la tarde; su mirada se mantenía en el cristal de su ventana, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban del vidrio perdiéndose en la negrura de la oscuridad de afuera.

Sus ojos se mantenían enfocados en ellas. Había transcurrido un mes desde que había recobrado sus poderes, y aun no se acostumbraba a todo lo que implicaba.

Narugami había intentado hablar con ella al darse cuenta de su distanciamiento, cada vez que la abordaba con preguntas, ella las evadía con excusas, las cuales se estaban volviendo escasas y dudosas. No dudaba de que muy pronto, todas sus mentiras se desmoronarían bajo sus pies.

Después, sus pensamientos volaron hasta caer en Loki, finalmente su enamoramiento con él, había pasado a amor, y aunque él le daba señales de estar en la misma situación que ella, no queria dar el siguiente paso, su mentira había crecido, y después de que Loki había confiado en ella para revelarle su secreto, temía de cual seria su reacción al saber el de ella.

Todos esos pensamientos la estaban llenando de angustia, temía perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido.

Hace dos semanas, Verdandi la había visitado, habían tenido una charla muy amena, pero Mayura podía ver la verdadera intención de su visita.

_-Dime Verdandi ¿Por qué estas aquí?_

_-Mayura, creo que sabes muy bien que no es correcto lo que estas haciendo, ¿has pensado en lo que ha sufrido Thor en este tiempo?_

_-Por supuesto. Es mi padre, y estoy consiente de que no la ha pasado muy bien.- dijo en tono de culpa._

_-Entonces si lo sabes, deberías terminar con todo esto. No deberías temer a un posible castigo._

_-Eso no es a lo que temo. Lo que yo siento es culpa. Mi madre y mis hermanos abandonaron a mi padre culpándolo por mi desaparición. _

_-No te voy a decir que eso no es cierto, ellos si lo culparon. Pero dime ¿No crees que borrarías eso al reunirte con él? Te aseguro que el estaría muy feliz al volver a verte.- animo Verdandi._

Mayura suspiro en silencio, lo que había conversado con Verdandi no era la única de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, ese día parecía que el sol brillaba más que de costumbre. Hoy era el día en que tendría una cita con Mayura, había esperado con ansias eso toda la semana, esperaba que ese fuera el indicio de una relación más formal.

Le había costado demasiado el convencerla de ello, estaba seguro que ella le profesaba el mismo amor que él a ella, sin embargo ella parecía muy renuente a aceptar salir con él como algo más que amigos.

-Señor Lok… - escucho la voz de Yamino llamándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

Al parecer estaba sorprendido de verlo levantarse por su propia cuenta.

-Enseguida bajo, Yamino.- respondió con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión el la cara de su hijo.

Yamino asintió y cerro la puerta tras de si, ver a su padre levantarse por si mismo no era algo que viese todos los días; estaba agradecido de que su padre haya encontrado la felicidad.

-¡Muy pronto tendremos una nueva mami!- dijo Fenrir quien se acercaba a Yamino, obviamente con otra intención.

-Enseguida preparare el desayuno.- respondió con una sonrisa ante la sugerencia de su hermano.

Pronto los dos se encontraron en la cocina, Fenrir esperando pacientemente su desayuno y Yamino cocinando.

-¡Papá!- gritó Fenrir acercándose a su padre quien lo recibió en sus brazos en cuanto el perrito saltó.

-Veo que no soy el único de buen humor. Hoy será un gran día.- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

-¿Cuál debo usar, el rojo o el blanco?- decía Mayura mientras se encontraba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, sosteniendo dos vestidos.

-Eso parece un gran dilema.- dijo Misao quien entraba en la habitación de su hija, el tono de su voz sugería que estaba irritado.

Mayura sonrió ante los evidentes celos paternos que eran tan evidentes en su padre.

-No tienes porque molestarte, papá. Solo voy a salir en una cita.

-Ese es mi problema, además, no me has dicho quien es chico.- respondió aun molesto.

-Ya te lo dije, es alguien que ya conoces.- dijo volviendo con el dilema de los vestidos.

-No, no lo creo, porque si fuera así, me lo dirías.

-Bueno, es que no quiero presentártelo a menos que sea algo serio.- dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

-Pues ese parece ser el problema, porque por como estas actuando últimamente, parece que esperas que así sea.- dijo cruzándose de brazos en una pose como si estuviera pensando.

Mayura no presto atención a las palabras de su padre, aun seguía divagando con su atuendo.

-Papá, podrías salir, tengo que cambiarme.

-No es muy temprano para una cita.- dijo.

-Lo que pasa es que queremos pasar todo el día juntos, no hemos tenido esa oportunidad.

Misao no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que su hija le pedía, y muy a regañadientes, salió de la habitación. Lo que estaba temiendo por fin había ocurrido, un hombre pretendía alejarla de él.

* * *

El aire soplaba suavemente, lo cual daba un ambiente fresco, perfecto para comenzar el día. Loki se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, esperaba a que apareciera Mayura; habían planeado comenzar la cita en el parque para poder disfrutar de una charla mientras caminaban.

-¡Loki!- escucho su nombre, sabía perfectamente a quien partencia esa voz. Adoraba como sonaba su nombre en esos labios de carmín, los cuales le apetecía besar.

Se levanto de su sitio cuando ella hubo llegado hasta él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la maravillosa visión de ella.

Llevaba un vestido blanco (N/A: imagínenlo como quieran, no me gusta describir la ropa) el cual la hacía ver inocente, resaltando la pureza que había en ella. Ahora se sentía un poco sucio al tan solo pensar en manchar a tan bello ángel; porque eso era lo que parecía, un ángel.

-¿Nos vamos?- hablo Mayura sacando a Loki de su ensoñación.

-Si.- respondió con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole su brazo a ella.

* * *

Bien, decir que Forsetti estaba molesto era poco, había tratado de llegar a una cita con Thrud, sin embargo, ella ya tenía planes. Y eso era lo que lo tenia apunto de explotar como un volcán.

_-Hola Mayura.- saludo a la pelirosa quien se dirigía hacia la agencia, pretendía abordarla antes de que ella fuera a la morada donde habitaba el diablo._

_-Hola Marcus.- devolvió el saludo._

_-Queria preguntarte algo._

_-Bien, dime. Soy toda oidos.- respondió ella._

_-¿Quisieras salir conmigo el sábado?_

_-Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes.-respondió ella apenada._

_-Déjame adivinar, con Loki ¿cierto?- sugirió él._

Después de que la había dejado, se marcho molesto del sitio, planeando una manera de arruinar la cita sin que pudiesen descubrirle; sin embargo eso seria todo un reto para él, después de todo, la pelirosa no estaría sola, lo cual era el motivo de su frustración.

Realmente que su personalidad estaba cambiando, obviamente por los celos que nublaban su juicio, pero vamos, que no dicen que en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale; entonces esta no seria la excepción. Además de que tenía otros asuntos que tratar con el dios del caos, por lo tanto esto era más que personal.

* * *

Si bien ahora sabía donde se encontraba su hija, decir que eso lo calmo un poco, hubiera sido mentira. Desde que se entero de ello, había estado buscando como un loco, pero lamentablemente para él, toda su búsqueda estaba resultando en la misma que la anterior, sin embargo, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a olvidar y pensar que ella podría estar bien, ahora se había puesto el objetivo de encontrarla, aunque le tomara la eternidad, después de todo la tenía.

Tenia tantas cosas de las cuales queria hablar con ella, en aquel momento se había percatado de la razón de su desaparición, y lo único que queria desde ese momento era poder pedirle perdón, por no dejarla experimentar, cometer sus propios errores, estar tan cegado por su amor paternal, que fue el que la llevo a tomar aquella decisión.

Se había propuesto remediar las cosas, los pocos lazos que aun pudiera compartir con su hija.

Narugami se encontraba de camino a su próximo trabajo, había decidido tomar el camino por el parque, cuando en la dirección opuesta hacia el, venían Loki y Mayura de la mano. Detuvo su andar sorprendido, por supuesto que sabia del interés de su amigo en Mayura, y de que ella tuviera el conocimiento de que ellos eran dioses, pero nunca espero verlos en una cita, después de todo, Loki llamaba mucho la atención lo cual probablemente no seria una cita muy agradable para la pelirosa.

No resistió el impulso de hablarles y reírse un poco con eso. Así que se acerco tranquilamente, y los llamo en un tono de voz divertido.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba encontrarme tan temprano con una escena tan empalagosa.

Loki y Mayura fueron sorprendidos, ya que ambos se encontraban concentrados en lo que conversaban, cada uno centrado en el sonido de la voz del otro al hablar, y tratando de no perder el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Narugami?- pregunto Loki intentando esconder la molestia en su voz por ser interrumpido.

-Estoy en camino hacia mi nuevo trabajo.- respondió alegre.-Bueno, tengo que irme, antes de que intentes asesinarme por interrumpir.- dijo refiriéndose a Loki por la mirada que le dedicaba.- dijo y se alejo agitando su mano a modo de despedida.

-Bueno, sigamos en lo nuestro.- dijo Loki dirigiendo su mirada a Mayura, quien estaba mirando en la dirección donde se había ido Narugami.

Por mucho que intentara hacer a un lado la culpa que la inundaba, no podía negar que sentia unas grandes ganas de salir corriendo tras de él, abrazarlo y decirle que ella era su hija Thrud. Pero también había otras cosas que se lo impedían, por ejemplo esta su amor por Loki; ella no dudaba de que si su padre se enteraba de la verdad, inmediatamente cortaría la amistad que tenia con él e intentaría cazarle.

Aunque estaba muy consiente del daño que su mentira causaría más adelante, no tenia el valor para poder decir la verdad, ahora supo que jamás debió haberse escapado de Asgard.

-¿Mayura?- Loki agitaba su mano en frente de su rostro para llamar su atención.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, Loki. Podemos continuar.- trato de disimular su distracción.

Sin embargo, Loki no paso desapercibido ese gesto y decidió que tendría que averiguar lo que estaba pasando con ella. Había notado que últimamente se quedaba callada por largos minutos hasta que él la sacaba de sus pensamientos, y cuando Narugami se daba una vuelta por la agencia para saludar, ella lo miraba mientras este no se daba cuenta, con una extraña expresión de remordimiento.

Simplemente no tenia sentido. Pero había decidido, que averiguaría la razón del comportamiento de la pelirosa, no seria una gran detective si no lo hiciera.

* * *

**N/A: **El capítulo que seguira a este sera una especie de continuacion de lo que ocurre con la cita, no esperen a que sea algo romantico, no soy una experta en ese campo, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que no sea tan... cual seria la palabra, ¿seco? realmente no tengo experiencia con eso. Asi que espero no desepcionarlos.


	8. Chapter 7

**N/A: **Si, lo sé, no hay excusa alguna que valga por hacerlos esperar tanto, hasta hace poco mi comp. volvio a funcionar pero tenia que atender otros asuntos que me impedian subir el capitulo, ademas, lo estaba editando, no me habia gustado como habia quedado.

En estos momentos estoy escribiendo el siguiente, gracias a Dios me ha vuelto la inspiracion, asi que en cuanto lo termine lo subire.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

La rabia comenzaba a hervir por sus venas, y cómo no; si su querida Thrud no estaba con él, sino con su peor enemigo. Queria revelar el secreto de ella a Thor, para que este la alejara de Loki, sin embargo eso también lo perjudicaba a él, también la alejaría de él.

Los estaba siguiendo, a una distancia prudente para no ser detectado por ninguno de los dos, aun sabiendo del riesgo que corría si Thrud lo averiguaba, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Sus objetivos entraron en un restaurante, lo cual le complicaba más el asunto, ya que no podía acercarse sin ser visto y no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que salieran, en el sitio donde ahora se encontraba.

* * *

Ambos habían entrado al restaurante cuando habían sentido que era el momento para comer algo. Encontraron una mesa y un camarero les tomo la orden.

-Estas un poco distraída.- comento Loki sobresaltando un poco a Mayura quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te preocupa algo?-pregunto intentado hacer que a ella se le deslizara algún detalle. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo la molestaba, sin embargo se inclinaba más porque algo le preocupaba.

-No te preocupes, no es nada importante.- respondió tratando de hacer que ahí muriera la pregunta.

-Si no fuera importante, no estarías en ese estado.- respondió astutamente, sabiendo que ella trataba de evadirle.

Mayura suspiro sabiendo que no lograría calmar su curiosidad, tendría que jugar bien sus cartas para hacerles creer otra cosa que no fuera el verdadero problema.

-Bien, últimamente he estado pensado, en qué si esta bien que estemos saliendo, después de todo, tú eres un dios.- mintió, no tenia mucha idea de que decir, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle, aunque era un buen punto, considerando que él creía que ella era una humana, seria razonable que ella se estuviera cuestionando todo ese asunto de la inmortalidad si se suponía que ella era mortal.

-Así que eso es lo que te tiene tan distraída. No tienes porque preocuparte por ello, hay muchas formas de arreglar ese inconveniente.- respondió Loki tranquilamente.

-¿De verdad?- fingió asombro, ella también lo sabía.

-Si. Así que deja de andar pensado en eso, y deja que yo me haga cargo de ello.- dijo Loki con una sonrisa pretendiendo hacer que ella también sonriera de alivio.

Mayura comprendió su gesto y le devolvió la sonrisa. Internamente su conciencia la estaba atormentado, diciéndole que mientras más tardara en decir la verdad, más doloroso seria el engaño, pero reconocía que no tenia el suficiente valor para confesar; cuando vino a la tierra, lo hizo con el propósito de experimentar una vida normal y tranquila.

Estuvo apunto de preguntar algo, cuando la camarera vino con sus pedidos para después marcharse nuevamente. Dio gracias en silencio por la interrupción, estaba apunto de decir algo que seguramente la descubriría ante él. Y siendo el tan astuto como es, no dudaba que la descubriera allí mismo.

Loki comenzó a comer, en cambio ella solo mantenía su mirada en el platillo frente a ella.

-Aun así, me da miedo de lo que pueda pasar en un futuro.- dijo sin pensar.

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, por nosotros. Ahora que he encontrado el verdadero amor, no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, y así como hemos superado obstáculos, superaremos lo que nos depare el futuro.- dijo brindándole una mirada llena de amor.

Mayura lo miro sorprendida, ella también queria luchar por el amor que sentia por él.

-¿Pase lo que pase, me seguirás amando?- pregunto Mayura.

-Por supuesto, no te atrevas a dudarlo.

No pudo más que sonreír por la respuesta de Loki, y sin más dudas, comenzó a comer su comida.

* * *

Como siempre, Urd se encontraba sentada frente a su esfera de cristal, observando los cambios que hacia el tiempo; esperando no encontrarse con algo que pudiese afectar el curso del destinos de los dioses. Desde que Loki decidió quedarse en Midgard, el Ragnarok se había detenido, y ahora todo estaba en tranquilidad aparente.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, esta era la primera vez que disfrutaba de poder ver el futuro. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuera a ser fácil lo que vendría.

* * *

Heimdall caminaba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Le había costado mucho trabajo safarse de Frey y su obsesión por las compras. Ahora se encontraba camino a su casa, pero se detuvo al mirar a Forsetti.

Estaba al tanto de que él estaba en la tierra, pero lo que llamo su atención, fue que estuviera observando con insistencia un restaurante. Después, vio como salían de este Loki y Mayura, al parecer estaban teniendo una cita.

-¿Celoso?- dijo burlonamente, tomando por sorpresa a Forsetti, quien estaba muy concentrado en su "espionaje" que no noto la presencia del pequeño dios.

-Si así fuera ¿Por qué te importaría a ti?- la molestia se escurría en su tono de voz. No olvidaría jamás que el dios ante él, era el que aparto a su querida Thrud de su lado, negándole la posibilidad de poder iniciar una relación con ella, sin importar que Thor no lo aprobara.

Heimdall no le respondió. Lo ignoro y siguió caminando tranquilamente como si no se hubiese encontrado con el moreno.

Forsetti no aparto su azulina mirada del pequeño dios hasta que este ya no fue perceptible en su campo de visión. Decididamente se volvió para tratar de observar a la pareja, pero se encontró con que los dos ya habían abandonado el lugar. Paseo su mirada intentando hallarles, sin mucho éxito.

No queria admitirlo, pero debía reconocer que no podría seguirles más y decidió retirarse y pensar en otra manera de poner en mal a Loki frente a Mayura.

* * *

La noche llego, acompañada por una gran tormenta que no daba señal de acabar, probablemente el día de mañana también amanecería así. Por fortuna –para Loki- habían logrado llegar a la agencia antes de que comenzara a caer la lluvia. En esos momentos ambos se encontraban en la oficina bebiendo una taza de té, que Yamino le había llevado hacia rato.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, porque sabían que las palabras no eran necesarias, no cuando todo el día se la habían pasado diciéndose lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Sentados uno al lado de otro, enviándose miradas cargadas de amor y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de Mayura, era lo único que se transmitía.

-Puedes quedarte hoy, es obvio que la lluvia no parara.- sugirió Loki rompiendo con el cómodo silencio.

-Si, será mejor que llame a papá. Debe estar muy preocupado.- respondió la pelirosa haciendo a un lado su té que ya había terminado.

Loki se levanto desde su posición en el sofá y le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie. Mayura acepto la mano feliz por el gesto tan galante de él, se levanto y sin soltarle la mano se dirigió a donde se encontraba el teléfono.

* * *

La mañana era lluviosa, tal y como lo había predicho. Todos los que vivían en aquella casa y la invitada, se encontraban desayunando. Loki observaba a Mayura como alimentaba a Fenrir de su propio plato, dándole lo que suponía él queria.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el aspecto maternal que irradiaba la pelirosa, poder verla actuar así con Fenrir, le hacia calentar el corazón ante un futuro junto a ella y sus futuros hijos. Porque él queria tener hijos con ella.

-Le consientes demasiado.- dijo sin desvanecerse la sonrisa en su cara.

-No tiene nada de malo.- respondió ella, mirándole con un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos.

-Es cierto no tiene nada de malo, papi.- el cachorro respondió.

* * *

Narugami se encontraba más que decepcionado al verse imposibilitado para salir e ir a trabajar, con el mal tiempo que hacia fuera, nadie saldría hasta que el cielo estuviera de nuevo despejado, así que solo le quedaba observar por la ventana hasta que disminuyera el aguacero.

-¿Acaso has desistido en tu búsqueda?

Se volvió rápidamente al escuchar la voz que provenía detrás de él. Con sorpresa más que obvia plasmada en su cara, miraba al hombre frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Odin?- con dificultad logro hacer que la interrogante saliera de sus labios.

El nombrado se rió burlonamente, y prosiguió a hablar.

-He venido a llevarme a Thrud.- había desicion y firmeza en sus palabras.

-¡¿Tú sabes dónde esta?- inquirió esperanzado de poder localizar a su hija.

-Por supuesto, me la llevare antes de que cometa otra locura.

-¡No te lo permitiré, yo soy su padre!- exclamó Narugami.

-Eso no me importa, ella es mi nieta. Tú fuiste él que la orillo a dejar Asgaard, ella jamás debió haber salido de allí.- termino su frase y así como llego desapareció sin darle oportunidad al castaño en replicar.

La maldición que soltó Narugami, se oyó por toda la habitación, sin importarle que afuera siguiera lloviendo, salio en dirección a casa de Heimdall, él sabia quien era su hija y haría que se lo digiera aunque fuera a golpes.

* * *

**N/A:** El momento esperado esta apunto de llegar. No se preocupen, que en el siguiente todo se sabra, esto parece un spoiler, pero no les he dicho cómo, asi que no lo es tanto. Probablemente nada sea como lo esperen, me refiero a las reacciones de los personajes ante la verdad ¿O quizas si?

Bueno, espero sus Reviews.


	9. Chapter 8

**N/A:** En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, así que mejor lean y lean mi nota al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

Se encontraba en un estado de relajación, tanto que estaba disfrutando de la calidez que le proporcionaba la chimenea frente a él, una muy buena forma para comenzar un día lluvioso, pensó, disfrutando con una taza de chocolate caliente. Puede que Frey fuera insoportable, pero debía admitir que cocinaba bien. Que haría sin él, seguramente me moriría de hambre, pensó. Llevo la taza a sus labios y sorbió disfrutando el sabor que degustaban sus papilas gustativas. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de atragantarse al escuchar como la puerta de la entrada era golpeada con tanta intensidad y fuerza, que su buen humor se esfumo haciendo que su habitual ceño volviera a su cara. ¿Quién podría estar afuera con tal aguacero?

Los golpes eran muy persistentes, y de muy mala gana abandono su calido puesto y fue a abrir la puerta. Frey asomo su cabeza desde la cocina con curiosidad, con una sartén en mano esperando ver a aquel desesperado.

Heimdall abrió la puerta encontrándose con la visión de un Narugami destilando agua por sus ropas y con la respiración acelerada. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para adivinar el motivo de su presencia en su casa. Sabia de antemano que el dios frente a él vendría por respuestas en algún momento, así que sabía ha que atenerse.

Algo le decía que la conversación podría ponerse violenta por la urgencia que se denotaba en el rostro del castaño. Se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada al dios empapado, quien entro sin vacilación y paso firme.

-Supongo que quieres saber dónde esta Thrud.- afirmo despreocupado.

-Y qué esperas, dilo.- ordeno el castaño tratando de controlar su cólera.

-Has estado cerca de ella desde que llegaste a Midagard. De hecho, todos lo hemos estado, sobre todo, Loki.- sabia que con esta declaración le causaría graves problemas a Loki, pero eso era precisamente lo que queria.

Narugami abrió los ojos en asombro, no necesito pensar ni un segundo de quién estaba hablando Heimdall, las similitudes estaban ahí. Los mismos ojos, aunque el color del cabello era diferente y la alegre personalidad de Mayura había hecho que el le tomara inmediatamente cariño, en recuerdo de su hija desaparecida. Aun hasta hoy pensaba en que ella pudiera ser su hija, y no seria imposible, sus poderes le daban oportunidad de esconderse perfectamente bien si alguien la estuviese buscando.

Desde que conoció a Mayura, lo sospecho, pero no vio en ella ningún vestigio que revelara su verdadera identidad, por lo menos debería mostrarse nerviosa al estar con ellos, y no insistiría en estar siempre acompañando a Loki sabiendo que ambos son muy buenos amigos.

Y de pronto, la idea golpeo en su cabeza, Heimdall. ¡Claro! Debió haber hecho él algo, talvez sello sus recuerdos, él era uno de los pocos dioses que podían hacer ese tipo de cosas a los demas dioses.

Sin decir nada más, así como llego, se marcho y corrió bajo la lluvia, con rumbo a la casa de Mayura suponiendo que ahí se encontrarías ella.

Heimdall le vio marcharse, sin importarle lo que pudiera hacer, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para comer el desayuno que Frey, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, muy inusual en él, talvez si el nombre de Mayura hubiera sido mencionado, le hubiera saltado encima junto con el cerdo.

* * *

Nunca le ha gustado la lluvia, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor aliada. Mayura no podía regresar a su casa mientras siguiera cayendo aquel diluvio, ella tuvo que volver a llamar a su padre y decirle que regresaría en cuanto parara la lluvia. Para él mejor, podía seguir lloviendo todo lo que quisiera, no le importaba si eso contribuía a que la pelirosa estuviera a su lado.

Estaban los dos sentados en uno de los sofás de su oficina, el la sujetaba con un brazo por los hombros, y ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se regalaban uno que otro beso y se susurraban palabras de amor, en ese momento no existían más que ellos dos, así estuvieron, renuentes a moverse de su pequeño mundo, sin querer apartarse de la tranquilidad que ambos sentían.

Fue hasta que escucharon gritos desde afuera de la habitación cuando perdieron todo ambiente romántico. Narugami entro hecho un lío, estaba empapado y agitado, señal de que había corrido mucho. Yamino venia tras de él tratando de detenerlo.

Loki se levanto casi enseguida de verlo entrar, el rostro que el castaño portaba, era algo muy difícil de leer. Parecía estar entre molesto, decepcionado, triste y confundido, pero más que nada, el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos, al parecer estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas, miraba a Mayura, todos esos sentimientos eran dirigidos a ella, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, las emociones se marcharon para dar paso al dolor.

Yamino se marchó al recibir la indicacion de Loki.

Al verlo entrar y reunirse con su mirada, supo que él lo sabía. Sus castaños ojos la miraban con insistencia y se negaban a posarse en otro lugar, ya no tenia escapatoria, él la descubriría aquí, frente a Loki.

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas, Loki?- su petición más bien parecía ser una orden, sin embargo, Loki no accedió.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Mayura a solas? Lo que tengas que decirle se lo dirás en frente de mí.- no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la actitud que estaba tomando su amigo con su novia.

Narugami suspiro, Loki no le dejaría hablar con la pelirosa, la actitud con la que se había presentado en la agencia no era la indicada. Al ver su comportamiento tan impropio en él, y la manera en la que irrumpió en su oficina, llevo a Loki a creer que si hacia lo que el castaño pedía, la vida de Mayura podría correr peligro, Thor era conocido por resolver problemas de la forma menos ortodoxa, probablemente esta no sería la excepción.

-Has lo que quieras, nada me va a impedir que diga lo que tengo que decir.- Narugami no se inmuto por la determinación de Loki. Si Loki queria escuchar, pues escucharía, él estaba enamorado de Mayura, que venia siendo su hija Thrud, por lo tanto, también le concernía a él el asunto, aunque no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria ante la noticia.

Ciertamente le molestaba que su mejor amigo estuviese saliendo con su hija, y era peor conociéndolo como era, aunque saltaba a la vista que él ya no era el mismo de antes, y todo gracias a su hija. Pero ya no se sentia con derecho a opinar, su sobreprotección había sido la causa de que su hija se hubiese escapado y no tenia intención de que volviese a ocurrir.

Mayura se removió incomoda en su asiento, el momento que tanto temía había llegado, su padre hablaría y eso la descubriría ante Loki como una mentirosa, aunque comprendió que este era el momento para afrontar la verdad, y terminar con todo aquello. Pero eso no queria decir que no tenía miedo.

* * *

-Tu presencia aquí ya no es necesaria.- su voz hacia eco en aquel espacio oscuro en el cual, solo él y su acompañante eran visibles.

-Pero…- intento decir, pero fue cortado por la otra persona.

-Has hecho menos que suficiente, Forsetti. Yo me encargare a partir de ahora.- Odin se encontraba de pie frente a él, mientras él se encontraba arrodillado en forma de reverencia.

-Como tú digas, abuelo (1).- respondió resignado.

En un instante, Odin desapareció dejándole solo. Por un lado, se sentia enfadado al no poder ser él quien apartara Thrud de Loki, pero por otro, se alegraba de que Odin lo hiciera, el se la llevaría a Asgaard y él también volvería allá, podría estar con ella tranquilamente sin que Loki se interpusiera, al estar exiliado no podía volver.

Se puso de pie y una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se curveo en sus labios, y en unos instantes, él también desapareció.

* * *

-¿Desde hace cuanto recuerdas?- preguntó Narugami sin rodeos.

-Un mes.- dijo sin inmutarse, trataba de infundirse valor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- trataba de mantenerse sereno y no perder los estribos.

-Tenía miedo.- respondió desviando la mirada.

Loki los escuchaba atentamente, ninguno daba pistas de lo que sea que estuviesen hablando, sin embargo concluyo que debería tratarse de algo grave. La actitud de Thor y el comportamiento de Mayura para con él era demasiado formal, como un padre estricto con una hija sumisa.

-¿De qué? Yo no te haría daño.- el tono de su voz comenzaba a apaciguarse, la tensión en sus hombros disminuyo un poco, pero ella aun no le miraba a los ojos, y eso, era lo que le dolía aun más.

-Es mi culpa.- sus ojos comenzaba a llenarse de lagrimas contenidas.

-Mayura…- dijo Loki en un susurro imperceptible.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ver lo que estaba ocurriendo no lo motivaba a exigir explicaciones, por alguna razón sentia que ese era un momento íntimo, en el que él no tenia cavidad, no debía intervenir en la incoherente conversación que sostenían su amigo y su novia. Pero aun así, se sentia molesto por ser excluido.

Mayura tiene un secreto, y tiene que ver con Narugami, pensó. No, más bien con Thor. Por alguna extraña razón, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-¿De qué te culpas? Yo fui quien te orilló a esto.- queria correr e ir a abrazarla, pero temía de que ella no le dejase acercarse.

-Pero si yo no me hubiera marchado, no estarías solo. Por mi, mamá te dejo y también mis hermanos.- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

En ese momento, no lo resistió más, camino hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente. Mayura se soltó a llorar desconsolada aferrándose fuertemente a él sin importarle que estuviese empapado. Ambos olvidaron a la otra persona que le miraba con asombro e incredulidad.

Ahora todo tenia sentido para Loki, el misterio estaba resuelto. Mayura era Thrud, la hija de Thor, su amigo. Recordó el rostro de la hija favorita de su amigo, solo la había visto una vez, pero fue suficiente para comparar aspectos. Eran la misma, solo el cabello era diferente.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se agrupo en su ser, no sabia que sentir. ¿Debía estar contento por su mejor amigo, que al fin había encontrado a su hija perdida? O ¿Enojado porque ella le mintió después de que él le digiera su verdad? Hace un mes. Para ese tiempo ella ya sabía que él era un dios, ella no confiaba en él.

Entonces, dejo que un solo sentimiento se apoderara de él.

-Me mentiste.- dijo en voz baja. Pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos lo escucharan.

Mayura se aparto de Narugami temerosa, la voz de Loki denotaba enojo. Se tranquilizó un poco y se restregó los ojos que ya estaban rojos por el llanto.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención, tenia miedo de que se lo digieras a mi padre.- respondió con la culpa marcada en su voz.

Afuera la lluvia se había detenido, las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse por el cielo permitiendo la entrada a los rayos de sol, que entraron por el gran ventanal en la oficina iluminándola a su paso.

Loki permanecía estático parado en su sitio, no apartaba su intensa mirada de la pelirosa, sus manos a sus costados estaba hechas puños, y tu mandíbula estaba tensa. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Narugami, parecía que él ya había perdido esa aura llena de furia con la que se había presentado en un inicio, y le devolvía la mirada casi con la misma intensidad con la que él le miraba.

-Salgan de aquí.- relajo su pose, cerro los ojos y los rodeo para dirigirse a su escritorio y sentarse en su silla.

En cambio los otros dos, se encontraban atónitos ante la reacción del otro dios. Narugami estuvo a punto de protestar, sin embargo antes de que pudiera enunciar palabra alguna, Mayura comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ella se detuvo ante esta una vez que hubo posado su mano derecha en la perilla, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero debió cambiar de parecer y abrió la puerta y habló sin volverse.

-¿Nos vamos… papá?- dijo ella en un tono de voz vacío.

El castaño no respondió, simplemente camino hacia ella y cuando salio de la habitación cerro la puerta tras de si.

En su camino a la salida, se encontraron con Yamino, quien les miro extrañado por la expresión de sus caras. Mayura había pasado junto a él sin notar su presencia y salio por la puerta de entrada. El peliverde solo cruzo mirada con el castaño quien tenía una expresión de lamento en su rostro. Definitivamente había pasado algo malo. Los vio salir sin despedirse, y en cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta, llegaron Fenrir y Echan a su lado.

-No parecían muy contentos.- comento Fenrir.

Yamino asintió en silencio y volvió su mirada hacia la sima de las escaleras con preocupación.

* * *

Le había dicho que saliera, sin darle oportunidad alguna de decir algún argumento que la excusara por haberle mentido. Simplemente hablo sin pensar, y quiso que se fuera antes de reaccionar de la manera menos indicada.

Se mantuvo impasible en su silla mirando hacia la ventana detrás de su escritorio, observando como caía la tarde. Había permanecido horas allí sin moverse, y cuando Yamino había entrado a la habitación, le pidió que lo dejara solo y no le molestara.

Durante ese tiempo había pensado mucho. Ciertamente era irónico que el se molestara por haber sido engañado, jamás en su vida había experimentado la sensación que podía dejar una mentira; decepción y desconfianza.

Mayura no confió en él para decirle algo tan importante como _eso_, por lo tanto no debía amarlo, se dijo. Él había confiado en ella, le dijo la verdad, y seguramente ella debía haberse estado burlando de él. Ella ya lo sabía todo. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, no como Mayura, sino como Thrud, en aquella fiesta en la que se celebraba su cumpleaños. En aquel momento su tierna belleza inocente le había deslumbrado, sin embargo toda idea de intentar llegar a algo con ella había sido desechada al instante, era la hija de su mejor amigo y no podía traicionarle seduciendo a su hija.

Ahora todo se había complicado. Si queria al menos mantener lo poco de amistad que tenia con Thor, debía olvidarse de Mayura, porque eso era lo único salvable, su amistad con el dios. Aunque dudaba si aun había amistad que salvar. Thor era muy sobre-protector con su hija, le sorprendió mucho el que el otro dios no hubiera reaccionado violentamente contra él.

-Ahora se lo que se siente que te pagen con la misma moneda.- murmuro. Sus palabras hicieron eco en la silenciosa habitación.

* * *

-No debí haberlo dicho así- dijo en voz baja Narugami. Él y Mayura se encontraban sentados en las escaleras que conducían al templo Daidouji.

-No te lamentes. Tarde o temprano ocurriría.- la voz de Mayura era un susurro apenas perceptible.

Ambos habían caminado hasta llegar allí sin dirigirse la palabra, llevaban sentados una hora (2) y parecían muy renuentes a moverse.

-Si. Pero tampoco tenia por qué reaccionar así. Él no es precisamente el ser más honesto.- había un leve atisbo de molestia en su voz, probablemente por ver el estado en que se encontraba la pelirosa.

Mayura no respondió, su mirada se mantenía pérdida observando los escalones que descendían frente a ella, como si esperara que alguien las subiera en cualquier momento.

Una suave brisa sopló, ocasionando que las hojas de los árboles se mecieran suavemente al igual que sus cabellos rosados. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso y un presentimiento la embargo.

-Por fin te encontré.- la voz se escucho desde la sima de las escaleras.

La pelirosa y el castaño dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y una túnica negra.

Odin les miraba con una leve sonrisa entre triunfo y felicidad. Mayura y Narugami de levantaron sin basilar, Mayura sorprendida por ver al hombre, y Narugami a la defensiva esperando algún ataque por parte de su "padre".

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo entrecerrado los ojos a Odin.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Vine para llevarme a mi nieta de regreso a Asgaard. Pensé que había sido muy claro.- dijo despreocupado.

-¡No te la llevaras a ningún lado! ¡Me oíste!- dijo con tenacidad.

Odin se rió levemente, le divertía la audacia de su hijo por desafiarlo. En un parpadeo, se encontraba detrás de Mayura. Ambos saltaron alarmados por el repentino movimiento de éste. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a la pelirosa, poso su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica dejándola inconsciente en el acto. La tomó entre sus brazos antes de que se desplomara en el suelo y al igual que la vez anterior, desapareció y reapareció en la sima de la escalera, frustrando cualquier posible intento de Narugami por detenerlo.

-Cuidaré muy bien de ella.- dijo y desapareció del lugar.

El castaño no pudo hacer nada para impedir que se la llevara. Le invadió una sensación de impotencia. Apenas la había recuperado y la volvía a perder.

* * *

(1) Según sé, Forsetti es hijo de Baldr, que era hijo de Odin, si Thor también lo es, Forsetti y Thrud eran… ¿Medio primos? Lo cual seria como incesto. Por lo que entiendo, en todas las mitologías existe el incesto, yo lo veo más evidente en la mitología griega. Así que llegue a la conclusión, de que, como son dioses, eso no se ve afectado a la hora de tener hijos, aunque quien sabe, tal vez por eso existía tanto monstruo. Estoy divagando ^.^U

(2) Los acontecimientos de esta escena ocurrieron antes de la anterior con Loki.

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Por fin Odin a hecho acto de presencia y se ha llevado a Mayura. ¿Esperaron tal reacción en Loki? Porque lo que escribí solo fluyó sin que me diera cuenta. Creo que para el siguiente capítulo me tardare aun más en actualizar, tengo la conección de internet limitada, de hecho, este capítulo tenia planeado subirlo hace días y no he podido subirlo hasta ahora, así que les pido paciencia para el siguiente.

¡Dejen reviews, si quieren que la historia continue!


	10. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tendrán que ser pacientes. Sólo a algunos he avisado por mensaje los malos momentos que estoy pasando. No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que la última actualización fue el 6 de diciembre. Bueno el caso es que esa misma semana murieron dos personitas importantes para mí, a decir verdad, el año 2010 no fue muy bueno para mi familia, si tiene curiosidad de saber, pueden pasarse a mi fic _Ohiru Menomuchi no Kami capítulo 4,_ ahí hay una explicación más detallada. Y no es para causar lastima ni nada, solo quiero que sepan y no desesperen. La próxima actualización no sé cuándo será, y dado que mi abuela murió, bueno ya comprenderán que me será difícil. Pero tengo que seguir adelante y continuar viviendo, así que no se desesperen, encontré que mi mejor distracción es el escribir, pero eso no quiere decir que habrá actualizaciones pronto. Bueno, a lo que vine.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Considero este día como el menos grato de su vida, comenzó muy bien y poco a poco se volvió una pesadilla. A quién quería engañar, él mismo lo quiso así al no darse la oportunidad de escuchar lo que Mayura tenía que decir. Había estado tan molesto de que ella no haya confiado en él, su naciente furia lo cegó y le pidió que se fuera antes de hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

Aun la amaba, de eso no tenía duda. Le abrió su corazón e incluso le dio una oportunidad para que ella hiciera lo mismo con el suyo, pero había dudado y eso le hizo cuestionarse si ella le amaba también.

Conocía las cualidades de las cuales era poseedora Thrud, y entonces comprendió porque no pudo identificarla como una diosa-valkiria (1) pero ahora nada podía hacer.

Continúo con sus divagaciones sin advertir el bullicio que se escuchaba fuera de su oficina.

-¡Loki!- Narugami había regresado hecho un manojo de nervios.

El susodicho no se inmuto por la llegada del otro dios, permaneció impasible sentado en su silla observando el atardecer.

Narugami clavó su mirada furioso en el respaldo de la silla molesto por ser ignorado.

-¿A qué has venido? Ya tienes a tu hija, así que ahora déjame a mí en paz, no estoy de humor para recibir a nadie.- la irritación se filtraba en sus palabras, y se mantuvo aun mirando por la ventana.

-Odín se la ha llevado a Asgaard.- su voz sonaba impotente, aparto su mirada de la silla y la poso en el suelo para después cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Una leve sacudida mental golpeo a Loki, si acaso tenía planeado hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, había perdido su oportunidad. Sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro y fingió no escucharlo.

Ante su comportamiento, Narugami no pudo evitar sentir rabia por la indiferencia que mostraba su susodicho amigo. Frunció el ceño profundamente y apretó sus manos en puños fuertemente, gruñó levemente y soltó su ira de una manera más convincente.

Por su parte Loki no apartaba su mirada esmeralda del panorama fuera de su ventana, lo que era una tarde despejada se convirtió en un parpadeo en un cielo con gruesas nubes negras soltando fuertes estruendos debido a los rayos que surcaban el nublado cielo. Eso le demostró que la naciente ira del dios no era para tomarse a la ligera. Nunca había dejado que su poder se desatara por la furia que amenazaba con cegarle el pensamiento, pero parece ser que en esta ocasión no pensaba detenerse y toda esa ira la digiría a él.

Suspiro. Se levantó con indiferencia y camino hasta quedar frente a su escritorio y fijo su mirada en la de él sin mostrar intimidación alguna por la amenaza implícita del clima afuera.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y cansado de esa situación, Loki rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga? Tú lo has dicho. Odín se la llevo, yo no puedo regresar más a Asgaard. Además, será mejor que se quede haya, jamás debió haberse ido de allí.- Su lenguaje corporal mostraba indudablemente indiferencia, y no parecía estar dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

Narugami maldijo silenciosamente. La felicidad que había visto en su rostro había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por la amargura.

-En dónde quedo el amor que decías profesarle.- dijo controlando un poco su enfado. – ¿Acaso solo porque ella no confió en ti, vas a olvidarte de ella? ¡Sin tomar en cuenta nada de lo que has vivido con ella desde que la conociste!

-Tú eres su padre. Siempre fuiste muy sobre-protector con ella.- cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se recargo sobre el escritorio. –Deberías estar contento de que _esto_ haya terminado. Anda, ve y regresa al mundo de los dioses. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Por supuesto! Sumirte en la autocompasión. Estás tan ensimismado en tus propios sentimientos, que estás olvidando los de Mayura. Es cierto, ella cometió el error de no haber confiado en ti para decirte quién era, pero estás equivocado al creer que sus sentimientos hacia tí no eran reales. Si tan sólo consideraras los sentimientos de ella te darías cuanta.

-Si recapacito o no, eso ya no importa. Odín se la llevó, y yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Podrías si quisieras.- dijo Narugami, luego suspiro. –Ella no te dijo nada, porque temía que me lo dijeras. No porque no confiara en ti. Yo soy el verdadero culpable de esta situación. Orillé a mi hija a escaparse, ¿Qué padre induce a su hija, a tomar una mala decisión? Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

Narugami se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. En cambio Loki se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado parado el otro dios. Dejo salir un sonoro suspiro, es cierto, todo lo que le dijo es cierto. _¡Por supuesto! Sumirte en la autocompasión. Estás tan ensimismado en tus propios sentimientos, que estás olvidando los de Mayura. _Gruñó en frustración, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

* * *

Había estado de vacaciones, y fueron muy buenas y relajantes, pero estaba feliz de regresar al lugar que amaba. Estar cerca de sus amigos era lo que más disfrutaba, y le había sido muy difícil permanecer lejos de ellos, pero al fin había regresado y podía volver a verlos. Había regresado ayer por la tarde y hoy se dirigía a visitar a Loki.

Cuando hubo llegado a la mansión, Yamino la recibió con una sonrisa que le pareció más bien forzada que de alegría de verla. Dudando un poco de si era adecuado visitarles en este momento, entró a la mansión tímidamente. Se podía percibir un ambiente lúgubre y deprimente. Distraídamente, Yamino le dijo que Loki estaba en su oficina y ella asintió sin estar segura de continuar.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento, y en cuanto hubo llegado a la puerta de la oficina, toco suavemente y espero a recibir una señal de que podía entrar. Cuando escucho un inentendible sonido, abrió la puerta con lentitud, como si esperara ser recibida con una actitud hostil por parte del ocupante de aquella habitación.

Loki se encontraba leyendo un libro, lo que la hizo sentirse culpable por interrumpirle, sin embargo antes de que pudiera pedir disculpas por su intromisión, Loki cerró el libro y la invitó a pasar. Reya entro con cuidado de no hacer algo que pudiera alterar al otro niño, que tenía una expresión de tranquilidad claramente fingida; era difícil no darse cuenta de ello, el ambiente en la habitación se sentía muy tenso.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Reya.- la suave voz de Loki la sorprendió, y un leve tinte rozado cubrió sus mejillas por la vergüenza y algo más.

-E-estaba atendiendo algunas cosas de mi familia, y después de eso me tome unas vacaciones (2).

Después un silencio se asentó en la habitación, y poco después una luz emano del cuerpo de Reya; cuando hubo desaparecido la pequeña figura de niña fue sustituida por una hermosa mujer.

-Te extrañe tanto, Loki.- Freya no perdió tiempo y en cuanto dijo esto, se lanzó sobre el niño tendiéndose sobre el escritorio para lograr alcanzarle.

Loki dejo que le abrazara, sin embargo le habló con una voz de paciencia y cansancio.

-Por favor, no hagas eso Freya.- trató que lo soltara sin llegar a mostrar que su contacto le molestaba.

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo de una manera en la que trataba de ser coqueta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- respondió logrando deshacer un poco su agarre.

Ella le miro a los ojos y después de unos segundos, se apartó con una mirada de dolor y comprensión.

-Amas a alguien más.- era una afirmación.

Loki no respondió. La miro con culpa y aparto su mirada de ella. es obvio que se daría cuenta, no por nada es la diosa del amor.

-Es esa chica humana, Mayura.- su voz tembló.

-Sí. Pero entre ella y yo, ya no hay nada.

La rubia le miro sorprendida, e instantáneamente estampó sus manos sobre el escritorio de Loki y lo fulminó con la mira.

-¡Cómo te atreves a despreciar algo tan maravillo como el amor!- su argumento sorprendió a Loki, en más de un sentido (3).

Sin embargo no se inmuto y no se dejó intimidad por la mirada furiosa que le enviaba la mujer. Se levantó de su silla, y en un instante dejo de ser el niño pequeño convirtiéndose en el hombre apuesto que era.

-Ese es un asunto que sólo nos concierne a ella y a mí. Han pasado muchas cosas de las cuales no te has enterado. Mas sin embargo, tengo la sospecha de que tú podrías haber sabido algo.

Freya retrocedió, no espero que él se diera cuenta.

-Es cierto. Thrud es una diosa, pero también es una valkiria, y como tal, me debe obediencia. Hable con Heimdall, yo había sospechado que había sido él quien la había ayudado. Y estuve de acuerdo con él. Thrud necesitaba esto, ella no podía desempeñar sus deberes debido a que Thor era muy sobreprotector con ella, es por eso que decidí darle el permiso, de no ser así, hubiese ido por ella.

Después de eso, Loki se volvió en silencio y se detuvo al pie de la gran ventana.

Freya tomó esto como una clara señal de que él ya no quería hablar con ella, así que se volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la oficina.

Por la ventana Loki observaba cómo salía Freya. Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Odín se había llevado a Mayura, y se había encargado de borrar su existencia en la memoria de todos los mortales que la conocieron. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, y sabía exactamente lo que era, apretó sus mano en puños. Aunque él quisiera arreglar las cosas con ella, no podía, no con ella en Asgaard, y él no podía ir allí.

Tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella, aunque eso le carcomiera el alma, porque a pesar de todo él la seguía amando.

* * *

(1) tome este aspecto de Skull, según sé, ella también es considerada una valkiria.

(2) más bien yo la obligue ^.^U, es que no hallaba que hacer con ella. Reya no me molesta, la que me molesta es Freya, no es un odio el que le profeso, solo me molesta que sea tan encimosa.

(3) no solo a Loki, a mí también, y estoy segura que a ustedes también. Pero lo escribí de esta manera porque considero que como diosa del amor, Freya sería muy obsesiva con esto, sin importar que ese amor no fuera para ella. Es una manera de ponerla como alguien que toma muy enserio su cargo de diosa. Al menos así lo creo.

**N/A: **No sé cuándo pueda escribir el capítulo 10, pero en cuanto lo termine lo subiré. Y lamento si el capítulo es corto, me obligue a terminarlo, al menos desde donde Freya se enoja con Loki.


	11. Chapter 10

**N/A: **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí lo tiene ya ¿no? Es corto pero la historia está avanzando, por lo que la historia terminara pronto. Me fue muy difícil terminar este capítulo, sabía lo que quería que pasara, pero abarque todo en solo cuatro páginas, quería hacerlo más largo pero eso arruinaría lo que tengo planeado. Bueno, mejor los dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Thrud**

Por _Valkiria Thrud_

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

La vida se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más difícil. La terquedad de su padre los estaba afectando a los tres. Fenrir y Echan ya no se acercaban más a Loki, y sinceramente se estaba haciendo asfixiante el tan solo tener que saber que tenía que entrar a la oficina donde Loki pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya ni siquiera tomaba los casos de las personas que llegaban en busca de sus servicios. A decir verdad ni siquiera había transcurrido un mes de lo ocurrido, sin embargo se sentía como si hubiese sido hace meses.

Yamino, Fenrir y Echan trataron de hallar una solución, habían recurrido a la ayuda de las norns, sin embargo con lo único que regresaron fue con una simple respuesta "aguarden, todo ocurrirá a su debido tiempo", eso fue lo que dijo Urd. Es bien sabido que ellas jamás dan una respuesta clara, pero el consuelo que hallaron es que no encontraron algo negativo en sus palabras. Lo que probablemente significaba que todo se solucionaría entre su padre y la señorita Mayura.

Ha sido tan extraño no verla llegar con su algarabía usual. Ella había llegado a sus vidas revolucionándolas con su alegría constante, y él había estado más que feliz por eso. Ahora su padre no era tan retraído, desde que ella llego tenía algo por qué sonreír todos los días. Y él había sabido a dónde lo llevaría su amistad con la joven pelirosa.

Anteriores fechas a antes de que ambos se establecieran en el romance, había notado como Loki miraba por la ventana con impaciencia, siempre parecía hacerlo lo más discretamente posible, pero Yamino siempre fue capaz de ver la insistencia en sus ojos, y había sonreído ante ello. Ahora no era precisamente así, porque en más de una ocasión, lo había atrapado mirando por la ventana con una mirada distante y melancólica.

Yamino suspiro. Estaba preparándole un té, lo que significaba que tendría que subir y encontrarlo en el mismo estado miserable desde que había peleado con Mayura. Aunque no podía llamársele pelea, después de todo se necesitan dos personas para hacer eso, y por lo que le dijo el dios Thor, ella no argumento nada, no se defendió, por lo que no fue una pelea, más bien lo llamaría un capricho por parte de su padre.

Tomó la bandeja con el té y salió de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la escalera. Cuando hubo llegado al pie de la escalera vio a Loki bajándola en su forma infantil. Yamino le miro sorprendido, Loki paso junto a él sin decir nada, camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en el pomo.

-No me esperes, Yamino.- abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola tras de sí.

Yamino no apartó la mirada del sitio donde había estado Loki. Volvió a suspirar. Esperaba que ese cambio de rutina de su padre fuera el inicio por tratar de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta el templo en que vivía ella. No sabía por qué había venido aquí, tal vez vino con la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una simple ilusión creada por Odín para molestarlo. Pero sabía que era un intento patético, porque nada había sido una ilusión. Por fin había admitido su error, la decepción que había sentido en aquel momento lo había cegado, incluso admitió – a sí mismo – que había sobreactuado.

Jamás imaginó que sería la propia Freya quien le haría ver su error. La diosa tomaba su papel muy enserio, lo cual lo hizo sentir muy aliviado, desde que había comenzado a salir con Mayura había considerado el problema que se armaría cuando Freya se enterase, pero parece que uno nunca sabe que esperar de las personas. De hecho, ella misma le había aconsejado que la buscase, pero la cuestión era, cómo llegar a Asgaard. Había salido de la mansión pensando que la distracción le ayudaría a su mente en formular un plan, después de todo era muy bueno en ellos, pero parecía que su condición de genio no le serviría en esta ocasión.

Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron cortados al darse cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba. El papá de Mayura, Misao Daidoji. Probablemente Odín se había encargado de borra los recuerdos de todas las personas que la conocían, ahora ninguno la recordaba. Y es que el hombre pasó junto a él y ni siquiera le miro, lo más obvio es que no le reconocía.

Observo como el hombre caminaba hasta perderse en una esquina. Después de permanecer unos segundos en mismo sitio, siguió caminando en dirección opuesta, había decidido que dada su reciente incapacidad de pensar en la mejor manera de recuperar a Mayura, tendría que pedir ayuda a las diosas del destino y que por una vez estás no le vinieran con acertijos. Su reciente análisis de la cosas le llevaron a considerar muchos hechos que no había tomado en cuenta anteriormente durante su auto-impuesta reclusión, como lo era el tiempo. Mientras que en el mundo de los humanos solo habían pasado dos semanas, haciendo cálculos en Asgaard, por lo menos habían pasado siete años, después de todo ese periodo de tiempo era nada para los dioses. Para este momento Mayura probablemente ya lo ha olvidado y ha comenzado una nueva vida.

Esa idea le atormento. Sabiendo quien era el que seguramente estaba llenando _su_ lugar sería Forsetti. Si en efecto Mayura había decidido seguir con su vida él no tenía ningún derecho de ir y pedirle perdón.

Dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, y siguió caminando esperando que al menos las norns le dieran alguna noticia de ella.

* * *

Una suave brisa movía sus rosados cabellos en un relajante vaivén, al mismo tiempo haciendo que el aroma de las distintas variedades de flores inunde sus sentidos embriagándola de una paz que no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo. No solo eso, también el colorido paisaje del extenso jardín contribuían a su estado de relajación.

Siete años. No había ni un solo día en que no pensara en Loki, y cuando esos pensamientos la llenaban de desesperación por volver a su lado, se dirigía a este mismo jardín donde simplemente se sentaba disfrutaba de la vista panorámica. Pero a diferencia de aquellas ocasiones, por algún motivo en este momento se sentía en paz de una manera que no podía explicar.

Vagamente escucho el crujir de la hierba detrás de ella, al parecer alguien había decidido venir a hacerle compañía.

-Pareces muy tranquila el día de hoy.

-Hace mucho que no experimentaba esta tranquilidad. Es como si jamás me hubiese marchado.- dijo en el mismo estado de relajación.

-Así siempre debió ser.

Ella se giró para enfrentar a la persona con quien hablaba. Una sonrisa se escapó de la comisura de sus labios al ver a la mujer que llamaba madre. Sif le sonreía de la misma manera, tomó una de sus manos y la llevó con ella hasta un árbol cercano. Ambas se sentaron a la sombra de este y comenzaron una conversación amena.

-Últimamente has estado más tranquila. Me alegró de ver que por fin estas readaptando a este lugar. A pesar de haber pasado siete años, no parecías muy complacida de regresar en ningún momento.- declaró su madre con tranquilidad.

-Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun no concibo la idea de estar lejos de Midgard a pesar de que hoy me siento mejor. Sé que los lastime a todos, mamá; y realmente lo lamento. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir que aquel es mi hogar, la vida de los seres humanos puede parecerte aburrida como muchas veces me has hecho ver tu opinión, pero la forma en que viven y se esfuerzan por lograr sus sueños fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta que la vida de un dios está totalmente sobrevaluada. Nosotros no hacemos nada en particular, no nos esforzamos por conseguir nada porque con solo chasquear los dedos lo tenemos al instante. Perdóname mamá, pero yo aún quiero regresar a Midgard.- dijo Mayura con un tono más bajo al final.

-Pero qué hay de…- fue cortada por su hija.

-Si lo sé. Ahora no debo de pensar solo en mí.- respondió en comprensión.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?- preguntó la mujer rubia.

-Con Brunhilda (1). La admira mucho, sabes lo que siempre dice.- respondió la pelirosa con cariño.

-Sí. Los niños son así, si no son los padre a quienes admiran, es alguien más cercano. ¿Qué dice Forsetti sobre eso?

-Tú sabes cómo es él. Además, aun la ve como si fuera un bebé. Minako ya casi tiene siete años, y quiere ser tratada como niña grande.- respondió Mayura con jovialidad.

-Sí, lo mismo hacia tu padre cuando tenías la misma edad.

Un incómodo silencio se estableció entre ellas.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué dejaste a papá? ¿Fue solo porque lo culpaste de que yo me haya ido?- rompió Mayura con el silencio, formulando la pregunta que había querido hacerle a su madre después de que llegó a Asgaard.

-Aunque tú te hayas quedado, yo hubiese roto mi matrimonio con tu padre, los dos ya teníamos algunos conflictos. Además. Él se sentía tan culpable, que él mismo comenzó a aislarse de nosotros, no tienes que pensar que fue culpa tuya. Y no voy a negarte que si lo culpe por ello.

-Entonces, yo solo adelante lo inevitable.- declaró la pelirosa.

Su madre sonrió con tristeza, levanto su mano derecha y la descanso en el hombro de su hija.

-Ya te dije que no tiene que culparte por ello.- dijo. Se levantó y se marchó sin dejar de sonreír.

Mayura vio cómo se marchaba su madre, y luego miro hacia el las flores que se mecían con la ligera brisa. Su mirada se volvió reflexiva, y después de unos momentos ella también se levantó, pero permaneció en su lugar. Llegó a la conclusión de que no le servía de nada culparse por lo sucedido y que debía seguir adelante; sin embargo aun quería regresar a Midgard.

Por mucho que quería olvidar a Loki, no podía, sobre todo cuando los recuerdos llegaban por las noches y recordaba cuando por fin la amo como una mujer, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sus labios degustando los suyos con tanta pasión y desesperación, bebiendo de ellos sediento como un moribundo implorando por agua. Fue aquella noche antes de que se descubriera todo, él había llegado a su habitación, y ella simplemente se había rendido ante el deseo de ser de él. Pero por más que quisiera olvidarlo no podía, porque ver a su hija cada día, le recordaba a él, su cabello y sus ojos, justo como los de él, y también un toque de picardía inusual en una niña tan pequeña.

Minako, su hija, es una niña muy inquieta al igual que ella, y debido a eso se ganó el cariño de todos los dioses de Asgaard – al menos los que se encontraban allí – pues no era de sorprender, Minako ha sido el único infante que ha nacido desde hace milenios, la persona más joven de Asgaard había sido ella misma antes de escaparse, tenía diez mil años cumplidos, y aun así era considerada solo una adolescente entre los demás dioses.

Mayura suspiro, la niña también era muy astuta al igual que su padre. Ella jamás le había dicho que Forsetti era su padre, sin embargo la niña lo veía como tal aunque pocas veces lo llamaba así, por lo tanto ella debería creer que es así, pero la niña vino un día le pregunto por su padre, y al ver la confusión en su rostro la pequeña había dado un argumento válido.

_-Mamá, ¿dónde está mi papá?- la pequeña niña de cinco años había cuestionado a su madre mientras las dos estaban en el jardín cortando flores._

_Mayura miro a su hija en estado de shock, jamás imaginó que la niña haría una pregunta así. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, las posibles respuestas que podía darle, pero no quería decir más mentiras, sin embargo tampoco quería decirle la verdad, que de hecho no era tan delicada, pero sabía que la niña no se conformaría con eso y seguiría cuestionando._

_Minako la observaba con atención esperando su respuesta, mas ella solo respondió con otra pregunta._

_-¿Por qué preguntas por él?_

_-Yo sé que Forsetti no es papá aunque yo lo llame a veces papá. Por eso quiero saber dónde está mi papá de verdad.- la niña respondió con la inocencia que era propia de su edad._

_-¿Cómo sabes que él no es tu papá?- cuestionó Mayura con curiosidad._

_-Porque no me parezco a él.- la niña respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. _

Desde ese momento Mayura aprendió a no subestimar la inteligencia de un niño, después de todo, los niños son muy observadores, se supone que lo son porque esa es la manera en que aprenden.

Dejo salir un suspiro, ella no le había dicho nada en aquel momento, pero sabía que probablemente volvería a preguntar, y ella realmente quería decirle sobre Loki, tenía derecho, después de todo era su padre, y también Loki tenía que saberlo, aunque eso no quería decir que no tenía miedo, y precisamente fue el miedo el que la había metido en esa situación.

Emprendió su caminata, tenía que ir con Brunhilda a buscar a su hija. Era el momento para dejar el miedo a un lado y ser valiente por lo menos una vez, ella regresaría a Midgard aunque eso la lastimara, pero si era por el bien de su hija, ella no dudaría.

* * *

(1) Brunhilda es una valkiria, la más famosa de todas.


End file.
